See You Again
by starsinthesky0
Summary: "Si hay algo que no existe, es el olvido" Jorge Luis Borges
1. Chapter 1

_"¿Y quien sabe? Tal vez él este pensando en ella, como ella en él"_

_Anónimo_

**POV KYOKO _Tokyo,Japón _**

La lluvia inundaba las calles de Tokyo,no es algo que me molestara de hecho me fascinaba pero cuando olvidas traer un paraguas,tu celular no tiene batería y no tienes quien te lleve a casa se podría decir que no es algo que se pueda considerar alentador ni mucho menos si ni siquiera tienes dinero para un taxi, pero allí me encontraba corriendo por las calles tratando de no caer tras haberme resbalado reiteradas veces con el agua,intentando llegar a casa.

Esta no era la mejor forma de pasar mi primer día libre en meses, mis planes arruinados por la lluvia, mis amigos ocupados, y esto...Lo único que falta es que sea captaba por la prensa en medio de una dolorosa caída, si definitivamente hoy no era mi día...Todo se había arruinado por completo y no pude evitar que la nostalgia y la tristeza me invadieran, lo cierto es que aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, tres años para ser exacta, no puedo evitar pensar en él, lo extraño, me había acostumbrado tanto a él que desde el momento que se fue, quedo un vació, una sensación extraña...

-Kyoko-chan! - .Aquella voz me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

-Francis!

-¡Kyoko-chan te vas a resfriar! ¿¡Porque no atiendes el teléfono!? ¡Estabas demorando demasiado! ¿¡No tienes dinero para un taxi!? ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Te robaron!? - .Realmente se estaba poniendo neurótico pareciese que iba a llorar, eso me hizo sentir terrible.

-¡No traje mi paraguas! ¡Mi teléfono se quedo sin batería! ¡No, no me robaron, olvide mi billetera en casa! ¡Siento haberte preocupado! ¡Lo siento mucho! - .Me sentía de lo peor como pude haberlo preocupado de esa forma ¡Soy una persona terrible!

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Vamos a casa Kyoko-chan!

-¡Si!

Francis era mi compañero de apartamento, nos habíamos conocido hace tres años, en aquel entonces había reunido el dinero suficiente para mudarme así que rente un apartamento,el cual estaba a un precio bastante accesible o al menos eso creí, cuando llegue francis estaba allí, al principio pensé que era una confusión ¡Pero No! Nos habían estafado por así decirlo, al comienzo fue muy extraño, realmente me incomodaba vivir con un hombre ¡Que clase de mujer vive sola con un hombre que no es su novio o su esposo! ,lo curioso es que Francis resulto ser Gay ¡Si prefiere los chicos! y eso me alivio bastante (no tienen idea cuanto) ,con el tiempo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, él es extranjero viene de París y vino a Tokyo con el objetivo de aprender sobre los efectos especiales del maquillaje en Japón (es estilista), por eso su apariencia me había llamado mucho la atención debido a su largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura y sus ojos azules ¡Es muy bien parecido! y estoy realmente feliz de haberlo conocido para ser honesta no creo que hubiera soportado vivir sola.

-Kyoko-chan ¡Es una llamada de Lory-chan! - .Dijo Francis mientras me extendía el teléfono.

-Presidente - .Sentía curiosidad por su llamada, usualmente Sou (Mi manager) se hace cargo de contestarlas, a menos que sean por asuntos personales...¿Podría ser que...?

-¡Mogami-kun! Mañana realizare una cena junto con Maria y como ya sabes estas entre las invitadas mas importantes - .Me alivie...Como es que puse pensar que...No imposible...

-¡Por supuesto! estaré feliz de asistir

-Adiós Mogami-kun.

-Adiós Presidente.

Hace tiempo comprendí que es imposible borrar u olvidar el pasado, que lo mejor es aceptarlo, tratar de superarlo y aprender a vivir con las heridas, pero hay cosas que no dejan de doler sin importar que...Por supuesto que yo había seguido adelante con mi vida, de hecho muchas cosas comenzaron a mejorar, pero cada vez que lo recordaba sentía dolor, yo no podía olvidarle, no quería olvidarle, me hacia falta, mucha falta...

**POV KUON _Nueva York, E.E.U.U_**

¡Nada podría estar peor! Solo fue un simple desmayo ¿Porque Yashiro exageraba de esa forma? No había razón para obligarme a tomarme el día al tener tanto trabajo y ocupaciones pendientes, esto simplemente lo retrasaría todo, ocurrió esta mañana, me encontraba algo mareado y luego de salir de una filmación me desmaye pero...¡Solo fue durante unos minutos! No solo me llamo poco profesional si no que me obligo a comer y hasta me amenazo con llamar a mi madre e internarme en un clínica ¡Era una locura!

-¡Vamos Kuon! Siempre has tenido unas costumbres alimenticias terribles no me sorprende que algo así pasara- .Me reprocho, realmente ya estaba actuando como ella...

-Cene anoche...

-¡Pero no desayunaste! ¿Y que es lo que tu puedes considerar una cena?- .Realmente estaba molesto se veía cada vez peor y lo cierto es que tenia razón pero no quería admitirlo no iba a admitirlo.

-Unas botanas...-. Respondí despacio ¡Lo que me esperaba!

-¡BOTANAS! -. su expresión era de horror, mejor no hubiera dicho nada...

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Ahora es peor que en el pasado, antes por lo menos teníamos a Kyoko-chan para...- .Se callo, él sabia que no quería hablar de ella...

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, llegamos a su apartamento y nos despedimos de forma fría pero cortés, ambos estábamos molestos y lo comprendía a él no solo le molestaba lo de mi alimentación si no el hecho de no poder hablar de Kyoko después de todo era mi culpa que las cosas estuvieran así, yo fui el que se largo y corto toda comunicación con ella como un cobarde, pero Yashiro lo que no puedes entender esque el solo escuchar su nombre se siente como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón, es suficiente tener que pensar todas las noches en ella, torturándome hasta quedarme dormido, para tener que hacerlo también durante el día por que lo cierto es que la necesito...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Suspiraban lo mismo los dos y hoy son parte de una lluvia lejos ,no te confundas no sirve el rencor, son espasmos después del adiós."_

_Gustavo Cerati_

**POV KANAE **_**Tokyo, Japon**_

Después de tanto tiempo aún me resultaba dificil acostumbrarme a la extravagancia del presidente, me parecía ridículo tener que ser recibidos por una sinfónica solo para una simple cena.

Apenas ingrese lo primero que hice fue buscar a esa chica, la cual todavía no había llegado, en el momento en que oí la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, voltee a ver para toparme con ella, con Kyoko, la observe detenidamente, realmente había cambiado con el tiempo, su corto cabello castaño ahora era largo y ondulado de su color negro natural, sus rasgos de niña ahora eran los de una mujer pero aún así conservaba la inocencia en su mirada, ella había madurado tanto física como mentalmente, se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, pero su esencia era la misma y creo que siempre seria así.

-¡Moko-san!- .Ella lucía tan sonriente y energética como siempre, pero me sorprendió el hecho de que no se haya arrojado sobre mí, Definitivamente eso era una mala señal...

-Kyoko, ¿Como estas?- .Quería respuestas y las iba a conseguir, después de todo no cometería el mismo error dos veces...

-¡Mogami-Kun! ¡Kotonami-kun!- .El presidente interrumpiendo en el momento más "indicado"...

-Presidente- .Dijimos ambas al unisonido.

-Vayamos a cenar, todos las estamos esperando...

El presidente nos guió hacia un salón decorado como el mismísimo Palacio de Buckingham, en el cual se encontraban Chiori y Sawara-san entre otros miembros de LME, había dicho que solo seria una cena pero literalmente se encontraban casi todos los miembros de la empresa, bueno...Después de todo era el presidente.

Observe a Kyoko, pareciera que nada estaba mal, pero sabía que no era así, si había algo que realmente me costaba era darme cuenta si las cosas estaban mal o no con ella, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos y guardándose todo...Lo más probable esque haya estado pensando en él, en Kuon. Ese asunto...Aún ahora no puedo comprenderlo del todo.

Un día hace exactamente tres años, en los noticieros de todo el país "Tsuruga Ren" había revelado su verdadero nombre, Kuon Hizuri, y había aclarado entre otras cosas que había aceptado un papel en el extranjero y dejaría Japón para internacionalizarse, yo me encontraba confundida, realmente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, solo sentí que tenia que encontrar a Kyoko sin importar que...Y cuando lo hice solo la vi actuando como si nada, completamente ajena a la realidad, en estado de negación absoluto, en un principio pensé que era así por el hecho de que su Sempai no era quien realmente creía, pero su estado se debía a algo que iba más allá de mi conocimiento, en ese instante lo supe, había muchas cosas que yo desconocía de Kyoko, incluso sus sentimientos, pero en especial a lo que era su relación con Kuon, porque si algo pude notar es que esos dos compartían tantos momentos y secretos que les pertenecían a ellos, solo a ellos...

Me encontraba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no pude notar el momento en que Kyoko se levanto de la mesa, tan pronto me percate de ello la seguí hasta llegar al jardín.

-¿Piensas en él?- .Estaba siendo directa, pero como ya dije no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces yo quería estar al tanto de lo que le estuviera ocurriendo.

-Siempre- .Dijo con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo conocido?- .Me miro completamente sorprendida antes de contestar.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, de hecho estoy agradecida de haber tenido esa posibilidad y tampoco me arrepiento de haberme enamorado, hace tiempo le dije al presidente que aunque nunca tuviera una oportunidad con él, el solo verlo de lejos, ese tipo de felicidad estaría bien, pero ese es el problema...Yo quiero verlo.

Realmente no supe que decir, pero la sonrisa de Kyoko me dio a entender que realmente no era necesario decir nada, es cierto que no conozco del todo sus sentimientos pero lo cierto es que aunque ella pueda volver a enamorarse, ella jamas amara a alguien como lo ama a él.

**POV YASHIRO**_** Nueva York, E.E.U.U**_

¡Fue una locura! ¿Acaso las fanáticas cada vez se volvían más locas? Desde el momento en que fuimos con Kuon al set de filmación de la película que estaba protagonizando, todas las fans empezaron a rodearnos, es más me robaron el portafolios y un zapato y eso que yo no era Kuon, al pobre casi lo dejan sin ropa, estoy pensando seriamente en contratar guardaespaldas, tuvimos suerte de haber salido con vida, lo bueno fue que después todo se calmo y continuamos con la rutina "normal" de trabajo, en estos momentos nos encontrábamos descansando en el camerino.

-Quería disculparme...- .Sabia que hablaba de lo de la otra vez en que nombre a Kyoko-chan.

-Bien- .Se había disculpado pero no escucharía una disculpa de mi parte, ni que fuera ilegal nombrarla.

-Déjame terminar, dije que quería disculparme pero la verdad es que no lo siento- .¿Que demonios trataba de decirme con eso?

-Entonces no te importa seguir actuando como si ella no existiera, como si no la hubieras conocido- .Me estaba pasando, pero simplemente no entendía porque las cosas habían terminado así.

-¿¡Que te hace pensar que la razón por la que te pedí que no la nombraras era esa!?- .

Definitivamente lo había arruinado todo, tan pronto termino de decir aquella frase, Kuon simplemente se levanto y se fue, esto de no poder saber lo que realmente piensa es agobiante, hace tres años de repente me llamo para que fuera a verlo y me hizo la confesión mas extraña e inesperada del mundo, a pesar de que siempre pensé que era alguien complicado lo que me contó exedia mis expectativas y eso que omitió varias cosas, y luego me dijo que quería anunciarlo a los medio, realmente pensé que estaba teniendo un arrebato, pero lo cierto esque lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza era si planeaba decírselo a Kyoko-chan en el momento en que se lo pregunte solo se limito a decirme que ella ya lo sabia, en ese instante supe que a pesar de ser la persona que mas estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre ellos, lo cierto esque no tenia idea de muchas cosas, esos dos compartían mas cosas de las que creí, y por mas que lo deseara yo no podía meterme ese asunto solo les consernia a ellos y a nadie mas.

Después de un rato decidir buscar a Kuon, el merecía una disculpa de mi parte, yo no tenia derecho a opinar sobre el tema sin conocer la situación,lo mas probable es que el solo escuchar su nombre le dolía.

-Lo lamento- .Estaba verdaderamente arrepentido.

-Bueno...Es mi culpa por hacer que malinterpretes las cosas- .Dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Te hace falta- .Estaba seguro que era así, por eso lo afirme...

-Así es...Desde hace tres años para ser exactos.

Me resulta angustiante, desde mi punto de vista Kuon jamas podrá superar a Kyoko-chan, simplemente no volverá a enamorarse jamas.

**Disculpen la demora termine pasando la noche en casa de una amiga y me ****retrase**

**¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo! también voy a aclarar que al ocurrir la historia tres años después de la linea temporal en la que se encuentra el manga, Kyoko tiene 20 y Kuon 23, se que esta la indirecta pero por si acaso lo aclaro **


	3. Chapter 3

_"No habrá destino incierto...Ni habrá distancia que pueda alejarme de ti..."_

_Luis Alberto Spinetta_

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Me removí inquieta entre las sabanas y abrí mis parpados, tenia un presentimiento, la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir hoy. Sou mi manager fue a buscarme temprano por la mañana para ir juntos a desayunar y poder comenzar un largo día de trabajo.

Sou tenia una larga melena castaña y ojos pardos, un hombre guapo, muy guapo, siempre ha sido una persona estrictamente profesional con respecto al trabajo pero en cuanto a su personalidad era alguien abierto, aunque algo frió entre otras cosas aunque conmigo era bastante afectuoso como un hermano, él y mi amigo Francis llevaban saliendo aproximadamente un año, y no Sou no es gay, es una historia algo extraña por así decirlo, Sou era un mujeriego,un playboy, un casanova, la clase de tipo que solo juega con mujeres, pero no era una mala persona (al menos conmigo no lo es), irónicamente el se enamoro de un chico, de Francis y su relación en sí es bastante extraña, ya que ambos son como agua y aceite literalmente,pero bueno uno no elige de quien se enamora y lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Kyoko, recibí muchas propuestas para ti y entre ellas se encuentra una cooproducción americana-japonesa de un famoso director el cual piensa filmar aquí en Tokyo- .Realmente era una propuesta interesante pero antes de tomar una decisión queria saber que tipo de personaje interpretaría.

-¿Te enviaron los detalles de la película?- .Sentía mucha curiosidad y también estaba bastante ansiosa.

-Tranquila pequeña, no seas impaciente - .Dijo mientras me daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Sou... - .El sabia que estaba emocionada y aún así me hacia esperar.

-Me encargue de revisar los detalles por ti, después de todo el día de hoy estarás muy ocupada,la filmación de la película comenzara en dos meses, la historia se titula _**Fallen**_ y se desarrolla a partir de un triangulo amoroso entre Nanami Hitomi una chica con un pasado complicado la cual es rescatada por Ryu Takahashi un hombre perteneciente a una familia adinerada, el cual se obsesiona con la belleza de la joven e inicia una relación con ella hasta comprometerse y el medio-hermano de Ryu, Yuu Takahashi el cual es un hijo bastardo debido a su madre quien era una amante extranjera del padre de ambos.

-El papel que interpretare es Nanami ¿No es así?

-Así es...Esta es una oportunidad única ¿Aceptaras el papel?

-¡Si!

Desde el momento en que desperté tuve una sensación extraña como si algo grande fuera a ocurrir y siento que tiene que ver con esta propuesta...

El día había continuado de forma tranquila, no hubo problemas en el trabajo, ni ningún otro inconveniente, aunque Sou insistía en que no comprendía como es que no me sentía agotada después de haber tenido un día tan pesado, supongo que es por el hecho de que nunca he sido una persona floja después de todo...Para ser honesta me sentía de maravilla, mientras revisaba mi celular encontré unos cuantos mensajes de Moko-san,Chiori y Francis y una llamada perdida de Sho, Me decidí a abrir los mensajes y por supuesto que el primero fue el de _mi querida amiga Moko-san..._Después de leer todos los mensajes me decidí a devolverle la llamada a Sho, tal vez era algo importante pero tratándose de ese tipo uno nunca sabe...

-Sho- .Lo cierto es que mas haya de lo que paso entre nosotros yo no lo odiaba, incluso habíamos vuelto a ser amigos, solo amigos, después de todo ambos compartíamos un lazo único, actualmente nuestra relación era casi como de hermanos y creo que siempre debió haber sido así, pero lo cierto es que no me arrepiento de que el fuese mi primer amor, incluso estaba agradecida por que gracias a ello pude conocer a muchas personas increíbles.

-Kyoko, Voy a comprar un anillo necesito que me acompañes- .Era una sutil forma de decirme que planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Hikari, Ella era su novia desde hace dos años, de hecho según Sho es la única persona aparte de mi con la que él se permite ser autentico, realmente es algo increíble, a pesar de todo lo único que deseo es que sea muy feliz.

-¡Por Dios Fuwa Sho ya no estará disponible! Por supuesto que voy a acompañarte.

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, y como pueden cambiar las cosas, si hace unos años alguien me hubiera dicho que acompañaría a Fuwa Sho a elegir el anillo para pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que ama, posiblemente le hubiera arrojado lo primero que tuviese a mi alcance.

**POV KUON **_**Nueva York, E.E.U.U**_

Tenia un presentimiento, una sensación extraña, Yashiro me había llamado diciendo que quería discutir conmigo sobre una propuesta muy importante, luego de unos minutos el timbre sonó, y me dirigí a abrir la puerta para toparme cara a cara con él.

-Yashiro ¿Que están importante con respecto a esta propuesta?- .Por supuesto que todos mi trabajos eran importantes pero no al punto de tener que venir a discutirlos personalmente ni lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Es muy importante Kuon! No estoy seguro de que estés emocionalmente preparado para esto. - .Podría ser más directo, realmente no comprendía ¿y a que se refería con emocionalmente preparado? pero lo mas importante, esa extraña sensación otra vez ¿Estaría relacionada con esto?

-¿Que tipo de proyecto es? -. Bien, vayamos al grano.

-Es una película de un famoso director americano y sera una cooproducción...- .Seguía sin comprender nada en lo absoluto.

-Y... -.¡Vamos Yashiro, ve al punto!

-Es una cooproducción americana-japonesa y sera filmada en Japón, en Tokyo para ser exactos...- .Silencio, no sabia que decir.

-...

-¿Kuon estas listo para volver?- .¿Realmente lo estaba? ¿Acaso rechazaría esta oportunidad solo por temor?, Creo que era hora de enfrentar las cosas.

-¡Lo estoy!- .Dije seguro y sin vacilar, creo que era el momento de regresar.

-¡Kuon eso es increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo! -.Él estaba emocionándose demasiado parecía perdido un mundo de fantasía.

-Lo más importante...¿De que se trata la película?

-se titula _**Fallen**_ y esta centrada en un triangulo amoroso entre Nanami Hitomi una chica con un pasado complicado la cual es rescatada por Ryu Takahashi un hombre perteneciente a una familia adinerada, el cual se obsesiona con la belleza de la joven e inicia una relación con ella hasta comprometerse y el medio-hermano de Ryu, Yuu Takahashi el cual es un hijo bastardo debido a su madre quien era una amante extranjera del padre de ambos.

-¿Interpretare a Yuu? Después de todo el es medio japones.

-Exacto..., Yuu Takahashi es un joven el cual no solo es negado por la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, solo porque es hijo de una amante si no también porque es en parte extranjero, a pesar de eso el es una persona cálida y gentil aunque eso es solo una mascara, la unica persona que le importa y con quien tiene una buena relación es su hermano Ryu, con quien mantiene una amistad, mas adelante el conoce a la prometida de su hermano Nanami a quien odio en un principio pero de la cual termina enamorándose.

-Entonces podría decirse que el se disputa el hecho de respetar los deseos de su hermano o seguir su corazón...

-Parece que vas comprendiendo al personaje, bueno no me sorprende de ti.

-¿Cuando comenzara la filmación?

-En dos meses.

Luego de hablar un largo rato sobre el proyecto Yashiro se retiro, aunque en menos de media hora el timbre volvió a sonar ¿Se habrá olvidado algo?, apenas abrí la puerta no sabia si tenia que sorprenderme por la repentina llegada de Kuu y Juliena Hizuri, mis padres.

-Papá, mamá ¿Que hacen aquí?- .Creo que soné algo maleducado, pero se suponía que ellos estaban en Los ángeles.

-¡Kuon! ¿Como puedes preguntarnos algo así? ¿No es obvio que vinimos a ver a nuestro amado hijo?- .Bien, esta seria una larga noche.

Nos la pasamos hablando durante horas, mis padres hablaban emocionados sobre Kyoko, sobre todo mi madre quien al fin había podido conocerla, al parecer ambos habían ido a Japón hace unos meses y se habían encontrado con ella, no estoy seguro si mis padres estén muy al tanto de la situación pero lo cierto es que tenia que acostumbrarme a escuchar su nombre y a oír sobre ella, después de todo en unos meses la vería de una u otra forma, y estaba decidido a hacerlo sin importar lo que pueda pasar ya que si algo había comprendido era que el tiempo iba a transcurrir sin importar que y cosas comos lo cambios no podían evitarse por eso intentaría arreglar las cosas.


	4. Extra 1

_"La amistad es probablemente la forma más común de amor."_

_Stieg Larsson_

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Mi salida con Sho estaba resultando bastante divertida, habíamos recorrido casi todo el centro comercial, solo había un pequeño problema no encontrabamos el anillo _indicado, _ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que tenia que ser único y especial, uno que en el instante en que lo veas solo puedas decir _ese es._

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a otra joyería- .Después de todo había varias y todavía podíamos encontrar el anillo _perfecto_.

-¿Que tal si comemos algo? Hemos estado dando vueltas por casi dos horas- .Tenia un punto.

-¡Vayamos por algo dulce! - .Quería un poco de tarta de fresa ¡Mi favorita!

-Odio la comida dulce ¡Lo sabes!

-Ordenare pudin para ti, vamos.

Con solo oír sobre el pudin Sho acepto al instante, bueno eran los beneficios de conocer bien a alguien, nos sentamos en un pequeño puesto de postres e hicimos nuestros pedidos.

-¿Como planeas pedirle a Hikari-chan que se case contigo?- .Si había algo que me costaba imaginarme era a Sho proponiendole matrimonio a alguien.

-... - .La expresión en su rostro era tan desconcertante que podría reírme.

-Tu...¿No lo has pensado cierto? estaba intentando aguantarme la risa, ¿Quien demonios decide hacer una propuesta matrimonial sin siquiera haberla planeado?

-No... - .Listo, no podía más enserio.

-Sho...JAJAJA...eres un...JAJAJAJAJA - .De un momento a otro estalle en carcajadas, la cara de Shotaro era epica.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi!

-Esta bien,Pero ¿Como te ocurrió pedírselo? realmente no comprendo- .Enserio no comprendía, él había decidido hacerlo pero siquiera planeo como.

-Porque la amo, porque quiero estar con ella siempre, quiero que sea lo primero que vea al despertar y lo primero al llegar a casa, porque para mi ella es la _indicada_\- .Él realmente la ama, yo sabia lo que era amar a alguien de esa forma.

-Lo entiendo...- .Dije con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Perdí a la chica que amaba en el pasado, no pienso cometer el mismo error...Lo sabes- .Hablaba de mi, ambos habíamos superado eso pero era algo que ninguno podía olvidar, después de todo la situación tuvo un gran impacto en ambos.

-Si...Lo se, Por eso estoy segura que sabrás tratarla como lo merece.

Ambos sonreímos y seguimos conversando de muchas cosas, tal vez lo ayudaría con su propuesta aunque estoy segura que quiere hacerlo por su cuenta,después de tanto buscar encontramos el anillo, era de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros a los costados y finalmente un enorme diamante de corte circular en el medio, apenas lo vimos tuvimos aquella sensación de que era el _indicado, _tal vez Sho tuvo un sentimiento parecido el día en que conoció a Hikari.

Me sentía muy feliz, no solo por él, sino por haber podido pasar un fantástico día juntos, realmente me había gustado pasar el día con mi viejo amigo Sho, de hecho me hizo reflexionar que aunque un chico y una chica pueden ser solo amigos, en algún momento, tarde o temprano, se enamoraran, quizás de forma temporal como era nuestro caso o tal vez para siempre.

**POV KUON **_**Nueva York, E.E.U.U**_

Después de reflexionar un largo rato, por fin lo decidí, iría a visitar la tumba de Rick, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hablar con él. Me costo un poco pero logre convencer a Yashiro de que tenia algo importante que hacer y que necesitaba un espacio libre en mi agenda. Después de conducir un largo rato llegue al cementerio, había comprado unas flores pero lo cierto es que me sentía como un idiota llevándoselas a Rick, las deje frente a su tumba, a pesar de que siempre tuve completamente asimilada la muerte de Rick, incluso había cargado con ello en mi conciencia durante años volviéndola mis esposas, pero encontrarme en un cementerio frente a su tumba me daba la sensación de que fuera algo irónico, por cierto...Deje salir un gran suspiro y comencé a contarle todo, absolutamente todo, pero la razón principal por la que había venido era porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, por que la única persona a la que siempre le había confiado todo era a el.

Al regresar a casa me sentí aliviado, pero también me sentí como un ciego que ve por primera vez, Rick había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo sera pero había ignorado el hecho de que también tenia a otro gran amigo a Yashiro, la razón por la que sentía una urgencia de hablar con Rick era por que el lo sabia todo de mi, en cambio a Yashiro jamas le había dicho la verdad del todo, tal vez ya era hora.

Cite a Yashiro en mi casa, en el momento en que sentí el timbre fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

-Yashiro,adelante - .Pude notar que me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Paso algo importante?

-Algo así...Antes que nada toma asiento.

-¿Vas a decirme algo importante?

-Si...Yo quiero contarte la verdad

Durante todo momento Yashiro se mantuvo en silencio, aunque tampoco había ninguna señal de molestia o enojo de su parte, mas bien era de sorpresa y compresión, en ningún momento me juzgo, después de todo dicen que un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere.

**Voy a aclarar que esto no es técnicamente un capitulo sino mejor dicho es un extra, por el momento haré dos extras el próximo sera sobre las reacciones sobre la película (a lo mejor no lo dejo muy claro pero luego van a entender) y después de estos dos extras vendrá el capitulo que inicia pasados los dos meses de espera.**


	5. Extra 2

_"El momento que dá mas miedo es siempre justo antes de empezar."_

_Stephen King _

**Un mes después...**

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Sou me había estado comentando que revisaríamos algunos aspectos de la película ya que en un mes comenzaría la filmación de la misma, estuve leyendo los libretos y cada vez me gustaba más el papel de Nanami, creo que esto seria increíble.

-Kyoko pequeña ¿Ya sabes con quienes compartirás protagonismo?- .Para ser honesta había ignorado ese asunto por completo.

-No realmente...- .Le dije mientras bebía algo de jugo de naranja.

-Ryu Takahashi sera interpretado por Kenji Kotaro...

-¡Con Kenji-kun, eso es genial! - .Kenji y yo habíamos trabajado en un drama anteriormente, él había desarrollado su carrera en China y luego se estableció en Japón, por eso su nombre resonaba actualmente.

-Ajam...y Yuu Takahashi sera interpretado por... -. ¿Era solo yo o Sou parecía algo nervioso? ¿Tal vez solo quería impacientarme como siempre?

-Vamos Sou...Dime- .Su respuesta fue un susurro que apenas llegue a escuchar.

-Sou...- .¿Que demonios lo tenia así?

-Kuon Hizuri...

Apenas puedo recordar que fue lo que paso, solo sé que cinco segundos después la blanca camisa de Sou estaba completamente naranja y yo me estaba ahogando como si me hubieran arrojado en medio del mar.

-¡Por Dios, Kyoko! ¿Estas bien?

-Cof...Perfecta...Cof...mente...Cof- .Buena no lo estaba era obvio, pero tenia algo de dignidad.

-Necesitas levantar tus brazos- .Luego de hacer lo que Sou me indico, empece a sentirme mejor.

-Gracias Sou...

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ya se me paso...

-No me refería a eso...

-uhm...Bueno creo que necesito pensar un poco...- .Sou era consciente de la situación con Kuon por eso era normal que estuviera preocupado.

-Comprendo, ahh por cierto...Esta camisa era Armandi...

No estoy segura si cuando dijo eso estaba tratando de levantarme el animo o no pero de todas formas me saco unas cuantas carcajadas. En cuanto al asunto de Kuon...Bueno realmente nose que pensar respecto a eso, era un extraño sentimiento de temor y emoción al mismo tiempo, pero...¡Por Dios iba a verlo, realmente iba a verlo otra vez! .Bien, necesito calmarle, tal vez el me odia y no quiera verme, después de todo el se fue por algo pero...¡A quien engaño! ¡No me importa nada en estos momentos! ¡Voy a verlo, voy a verlo, de verdad voy verlo!

**POV KUON **_**Nueva York, E.E.U.U**_

Bien, me estaba asustando, enserio, era algo realmente tenebroso casi tanto como el presidente y eso era mucho, desde el momento en que nos encontramos Yashiro había estado actuando de forma aterradora dando saltitos y poniendo ojos de manga shojo, me recordaba a Kyoko cuando se ponía a fantasear solo que cuando Yashiro lo hacia me producía cierto pánico.

-Yashiro... me escucho volteo a verme usando su ojos tenebrosos...

-¡Kuon! ¿Acaso no esta hermoso el día de hoy?- .Le hubiera dicho que si sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba nublado, hacia frió y llovía con truenos.

-No realmente...¿Tu te encuentras bien?- .Le pregunte mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

-¡De maravilla Kuon!

-Ya veo...¿Y puedo saber la razón?

-¡Claro que si! ¡De hecho eres al primero que planeaba contárselo!

-Uhm...¿Y de que se trata?

-¡De tu película! ¿¡ Sabes quien sera tu compañera de reparto Kuon!?- .Dios si él estaba emocionado solo significaba que...

-Ella...¿Es en serio?

-¡Así es! ¡Sera Kyoko-chan! de eso Yashiro empezó a bailar y a gritar como una de mis fanáticas...

Bien esta situación solo aceleraba un poco las cosas, después de todo había decidido que la vería sin importar que, no había razón por la cual preocuparse ¿O si? , aunque podría verla después de tanto tiempo pero ¿Y si me odia? ,aunque ella había perdonado a Fuwa quizás también me perdone ¿Pero si no? ¿¡A quien quiero engañar!? realmente nose que esperar estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo...

**Bueno este es el extra 2 terminado, y como es un extra pues no hay razón para que sea muy largo supongo XD, al principio planeaba hacerlo mas profundo pero no quería que fuese algo dramático así que me decidí a que sea un poco cómico, yo quería reflejar que ellos sientan confusión, ansias, temor, etc pero que traten de sobrellevarlo con "madurez" por así decirlo, que en vez de llorar o alguna cosa así solo pensaran (aunque a ninguno lo ayudo hacerlo pero bueno) ademas tienen en mes para estar mentalmente preparados así que no le veo el problema(?**


	6. Chapter 4

_"Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, aunque tropiecen mil veces, igual se encontraran."_

_Anónimo_

**2 Meses después del extra 1**

**1 Mes después del extra 2**

**POV KYOKO Tokyo, Japón**

Creo que terminaría calva, me estaba arrancando el cabello de los nervios, hasta el día de ayer estaba ansiosa porque llegara este momento, apenas me levante los nervios empezaron a consumirme, hace un mes sentía que podría estar mentalmente preparada para este día pero el mes paso demasiado rápido...

-Vamos...respira, ¡Tu puedes!- .Bueno, esto de hablar sola no me ayudaba...

-¿¡Acaso estas loca!? ¿¡Que clase de monstruo eres Kyoko-chan!?- .Los gritos de Francis tampoco ayudaban.

-¿¡De que hablas!? - .¿Por que me estaba gritando?

-¡El precioso peinado que te hice arruinado!- .¡Es verdad! ¡El peinado!

-¡Lo siento Francis! Es solo que estoy muy nerviosa...

-Comprendo que lo estés pero...¿¡Podrías dejarte de arrancarte el cabello!?

Francis me sermoneo sobre mi pésima forma de tratar el cabello, hasta que llego Sou para llevarme al estudio donde nos reuniríamos con el director para que nos diera detalles de la forma en que íbamos a trabajar y de lo que esperaba de cada uno de nosotros, el tiempo parecía transcurrir demasiado lento, me faltaba el aire y estaba pensando incoherencias...Hasta que de repente "eso" paso.

-Yo...No puedo...¡Sou detén el auto! ¡detenlo ahora!- .¡Por Dios! Me estaba hiperventilando.

-Kyoko pequeña, cálmate... - .Sou trataba de calmarme pero lo cierto es que solo me ponía más histérica.

-No...¡Solo detén el auto! ¡Detén el maldito auto Sou...! - .Era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi...

De repente Sou hizo un repentino movimiento con el auto, deteniéndolo a un costado de la autopista...

-Kyoko...Respira, estas teniendo un ataque de pánico... - .Se sentía como si me ahogara...

-Sou...¡Duele! ¡No puedo respirar! - .Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos...

-Shh...¡Solo toma aire esta bien! inhala y exhala...Todo va a estar bien... - .Repentinamente Sou me abrazo, su pecho era cálido y esa calidez inundo mi corazón...

Después de hacer reiteradas veces lo que me indico, sentí como si pudiera volver a respirar.

-Gracias...Ya me encuentro mejor, ni siquiera sé que me ocurrió... - .Sinceramente no lo entendía fue algo tan repentino.

-Fue un ataque de pánico debido a tus nervios y al estrés- .Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su traje y secaba mis lagrimas...

-Me siento una idiota...

-No dejes que el miedo y los nervios te dominen ¿Si? Hoy veras a la persona que amas, si no vas te arrepentirás toda tu vida pensando en lo que pudo haber sido...

-Tienes razón... - .Aún me sentía nerviosa pero...Lo que dijo Sou era cierto si no iba me arrepentiría toda mi vida y ademas no podía dejar que mis asuntos personales se mezclaran con mi trabajo.

Habíamos llegado...tenia ganas de huir, pero aún así junte valor e ingrese con Sou al establecimiento, antes de entrar él me dirigió una sonrisa para darme confianza, entre con seguridad...Luego de recibir unas indicaciones, caminamos por el pasillo para llegar a la entrada de la oficina, y allí estaban justo enfrente de la puerta, ellos...Yashiro-san y Kuon...

En ese preciso instante el miedo, los nervios y la ansiedad desaparecieron, sentí que tenia que tranquilizarme, mi corazón se acelero y me embargo una sensación de felicidad, no sabia que hacer, antes de darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y él, Kuon me la devolvió...

**POV KUON Tokyo, Japón**

Junto con Yashiro habíamos llegado al lugar donde seria la reunión, tomamos el ascensor y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la oficina...

-Ella estará allí... - .Estaba mentalmente preparado para la situación, pero aun así me encontraba intranquilo...

-Así es... - .De repente la expresión de Yashiro cambio a una de sorpresa, mientras dirigía su mirada atrás de mi, me di vuelta...y me tope con ella...En un principio no pude notar quien era, pero en el instante en que vi sus ojos la reconocí, se había vuelto una mujer hermosa...

No sabia que hacer,ni que decir, esos sentimientos que nunca habían desaparecido parecían intensificarse cada vez más...Y de repente paso algo inesperado, ella me sonrió, de todas las reacciones que pude esperar (insultos, golpes, que me arrojen cosas y si tenia buena suerte tal vez un simple hola) en ningún momento me imagine que sonreiría y sin notarlo, yo le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa...

-Yashiro-san , Kuon ha pasado tiempo - .Su voz...la cual no oía hace tiempo y...¿Me había llamado Kuon?

-Lo mismo digo Kyoko-chan, tiempo sin verte a ti también Sou- .Dijo Yashiro, Ambos conocíamos a Sou, en un principio no me agradaba pero después pude entender que él no pensaba en ella de otra forma...Eso creo...

-Pienso lo mismo Mogami-san, ¿Como has estado Sou?- .El ambiente se sentía extraño aunque tampoco incomodo...

-Kyoko, dime Kyoko, ¿Acaso no te dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos podrías llamarme por mi nombre sin honorifico?- .Dijo algo avergonzada, Ella se refería a Guam, al tener la apariencia de Corn, bueno la mía, supongo que lo consideraba valido.

-Si... - .Yashiro tenia una expresión de sorpresa, bueno lo único que le había ocultado era lo de Corn y jamas se lo contaría...

-Es bueno verlos Yashiro-san, Hizuri-san, pero creo que es hora de entrar...- .Dijo finalmente Sou

Ingresamos todos, el director nos saludo y nos indico que nos sentáramos, pude notar que Kyoko conocía al actor que interpretaría a Ryu, ya que apenas entro lo saludo alegremente como viejos amigos...el termino "amigos", que horrible palabra...Suspire, no me encontraba en el momento indicado para molestarme por cosas así, después de terminar la reunión todos nos despedimos cortesmente, Necesitaba descansar, fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

**Bueno a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes XD**

**Lamento si no es el reencuentro mas emotivo pero el hecho de que se sonrieran como tontos me gusto XD**


	7. Chapter 5

_"La experiencia es inútil cuando se trata del amor. El amor siempre es imprevisible."_

_Gintama_

**POV KYOKO Tokyo, Japón**

Era una idiota, en serio era una idiota, ¿¡Como se me había ocurrido llamarlo por su nombre así sin más!?, después de todo yo le había dicho que podía llamarme por mi nombre sin honorifico, nunca habíamos quedado en que yo podía hacerlo con él, pero cuando le llamaba por el nombre de Corn jamas use algún honorifico ¿Podía o no podía hacerlo? ¿Lo habré molestado?.Aunque en ningún momento me miro con odio, ¿Eso significaba que no me odiaba? ¿Tal vez me perdono? Arggg...No entiendo nada...

-Kyoko, estas haciendo caras aterradoras- .Dijo Sou

-Estaba pensando...

-Pensabas en él ya veo...- .¡Vio a través de mi! aunque creo que era algo obvio...

-Si...Es extraño, realmente nose que pensar, sabes...En el momento que lo vi fue como si nada importara, ni el pasado, ni las complicaciones, solo él y yo.

-Entiendo...cuando uno esta enamorado no existe nada más que esa persona y tu.

-Sientes lo mismo cuando estas con Francis ¿Cierto?

-Así es...Jamas pensé que podría llegar a enamorarme y créeme mucho menos de un hombre- .Sou hablaba de ello con diversión, cuando él hablaba de Francis hacia las expresiones de un niño...

-Bueno...Uno no elige de quien se enamorada

Después de terminar con todo el trabajo que teníamos pendiente Sou me llevo a casa y se fue con Francis a cenar, me invitaron pero no quería hacer mal tercio así que preferí quedarme, de repente el timbre sonó y cuando fui a abrir la puerta me tope con la mejor de las sorpresas...

-¡Moko-san! - .Dije mientras corría a abrazarla y ella... ¿Acepto?

-Kyoko- . ¿Que demonios?

-¿Paso algo Moko-san? - .Me estaba preocupando ¡Que le hicieron a Moko-san!

-Acabo de salir del trabajo y decidí venir a verte...¿Acaso no viste a Kuon el día de hoy?

-Así es...¡Fue increíble Moko-san! ¡Creo que Kuon me ha concedido el perdón con su sonrisa divina!- .Lo había estado pensando y si él me había devuelto la sonrisa era porque me había perdonado...

-¿Y te perdono porque...?- .Bien, Yo tenia una teoría sobre ese asunto...aunque no seria correcto decirle.

-¿Porque decidiste venir a verme Moko-san?

-¡No me cambies el tema!

-Pero Moko-san...

-¿Son cosas personales de Kuon? - .Dijo Moko-san mientras suspiraba...

-Si...

-Ya veo...Bien, la razón por la que vine es porque estoy molesta... - .¿Que quería decir con eso?

-¿Y porque estas molesta?

-No lo sé, todo es culpa de Hyou-kun por traer a su estúpida novia al set- .Pobre Moko-san yo sabia lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ya había pasado por ello, el famoso estado de _**negación**_.

-Moko-san ¿Porque crees que eso te molesta?- .Espero que logre captar la indirecta.

-Porque...No se, desconozco la razón-. Seria difícil...

-¿Que sientes por Hyou-kun? ¿Que sientes cuando estas con él? - .Iría directo al punto.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que yo tengo sentimientos **_románticos_** por Hyou-kun? ¿¡Como si fuera una pedofila!? - .Moko-san daba miedo, pero era necesario llegar al estado de _**afrontación.**_

-Moko-san, tienes que ser honesta con tus sentimientos, ademas no hay nada de malo en que te guste es solo una corta diferencia de cinco años...

-¿Que sientes cuando estas enamorada? - .Dijo abruptamente, ya veo Moko-san quería confirmarlo...

-Sientes que esa persona es única, cada vez que te mira, te toca o dice tu nombre tu corazón tiembla, lo único que quieres es estar a su lado y no puedes soportar que este con alguien mas...

-¿Tu corazón tiembla dices?

-Así es...Tus ritmos cardíacos se aceleran.

-Así que era eso...¡Dios creí que tendría que ver a un medico al respecto!

-Entonces...

-Parece que es tal como tu dices... - .Y Moko-san había llegado a la etapa de _**aceptación**_.

-¿Que piensas al respecto? Es decir...¿Como te sientes sobre este asunto?

-Se supone que estoy enamorada de Hyou-kun, un chico de 15 años al que conozco desde que era un niño y el cual actualmente esta en una relación con una imbécil ¿¡Como crees que debería sentirme!?

Bueno...comprendía lo que era tener que aceptar un enamoramiento contra tu voluntad,era imposible ganarle al amor, ¡O lo aceptabas o lo aceptabas! No había opción.

Y de repente el timbre, otra vez...Me levante para abrir la puerta, eran Sho y Hikari-chan...

-Kyoko-chan, lamento la interrupción esque vinimos a dejarte la invitación para la boda- .Dijo Hikari sonriente. Exacto ella había aceptado la propuesta de Sho y planeaban casarse en un mes, ademas me habían elegido como Dama de honor.

-Muchas gracias ¿Quieren pasar? - .No me había dado cuenta que Sho había entrado mientras hablaba con Hikari y estaba conversando con Moko-san, simplemente hay cosas que no cambiaran...

Decidimos cenar los cuatro juntos así que ordenamos la cena, se sentía bien compartir con amigos, aunque me preocupaba no haber hablado con Moko-san sobre el asunto de Hyou-kun, repentinamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Era el presidente...

-Mogami-kun

-Presidente

-¿Has visto Kuon no es así?

-Si, es cierto - .¿Que estaba planeando?

-¡Eso es genial mogami-kun! ¡Haré una celebración privada de bienvenida para él!

-¿A que se refiere con privada? - .Había oído de fiestas, celebraciones, cenas y tantas otras cosas del presidente pero ninguna _**jamas**_ tuvo la palabra privada en el nombre.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Kuon...Digamos que apenas puedo llamar a eso celebración, para ser honesto solo vendrán unas cuantas personas- .¿Unas cuantas personas?

-¿Quienes?

-Bueno tu ¡por supuesto!, Kotonami-kun, Amamiya-kun y su novio el comediante, Sawara-san, María, El director Ogata, yashiro y unos pocos más.- .Me asustaba saber el significado de unos pocos más del presidente, aunque sonaba decepcionado tal vez si eran pocas personas...

-¿Entonces iras?

-Esta bien...

Por alguna razón el solo haber aceptado me angustiaba, tal vez era solo yo...¿Que podría salir mal?

**Este capitulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyoko exclusivamente, decidí centrarme en el amor por alguna razón y explicar algunas cosas aparte como que ocurrió con la propuesta de Sho y también que Kanae enfrente un enamoramiento complicado, siempre he pensado que nunca ha estado enamorada y la Shippeo con Hyou-kun XD Y por ultimo quería hacer una introducción al próximo capitulo el cual como ya deben saber se desarrollara en "la celebración privada de la bienvenida de Kuon! (Un largo nombre)**

**PD: Larga vida a Sou, enserio amo a este personaje XD**


	8. Chapter 6

_"Me enojo contigo porque te quiero"_

_Damon Salvatore_

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, **_**_Japón_**

Al parecer estaba en lo correcto sobre la definición de pocas personas del presidente, no eran exactamente "Pocas", en el salón había alrededor de 50 personas para "La celebración privada de bienvenida de Kuon", aunque podría decirse que si eran pocas en comparación con la cantidad de personas que el presidente estaba acostumbrado a invitar. Había venido con Sou, después de todo Francis no conocía a Kuon aunque eso no evito que insistiera en venir con nosotros...Me sentía algo intranquila, a pesar de haber visto a Kuon no me sentía emocionalmente preparada para enfrentar del todo las cosas, sabia que tenia que hacerlo pero no me sentía segura al respecto.

-Kyoko...Chiori y Kanae estaban buscándote- .Dijo Sou mientras me llevaba hacia donde estaban ambas.

-Kyoko ¿Como estas? - .Me saludaron ambas al unisonido.

-Muy bien gracias- .Realmente a estas alturas no estaba segura de si me lo preguntaban por cortesía o era algo más significativo debido al regreso de Kuon, a pesar de haber hablado con Moko-san realmente nos habíamos centrado en el asunto de Hyou-kun.

Estuvimos hablando las tres animadamente, Sou había iniciado una conversación con el novio de Chiori, un comediante el cual habíamos conocido cuando ella tuvo que participar en un programa, y ambos se habían ido apenas comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Entonces te gusta Hyou-kun?- .Le pregunto Chiori divertida a Moko-san.

-¡Al menos yo no salgo con un Tsundere!- .Respondió Moko-san esquivando la pregunta de Chiori.

Repentinamente todo el mundo hizo silencio, Kuon había llegado...Él estaba utilizando esa radiante y falsa sonrisa, para ser honesta no me sorprendía, era obvio que le molestaba el hecho de que el presidente haya decidido hacer esta celebración sin su consentimiento para luego avisarle a ultimo momento, la mayoría de las personas se dirigieron a hablar con él, desde viejos actores hasta jóvenes actrices y solo por un momento una sensación de molestia me invadió.

-¿No planeas ir? - .Me pregunto Moko-san

-No, por el momento...Parece bastante ocupado- .¡Como podía ponerme celosa por algo tan estúpido!

Moko-san solo levante una ceja y no dijo nada, lo más seguro era que trataba de leerme y lo estaba consiguiendo, después de unas cuantas horas Kuon y Yashiro se acercaron a nosotras después de a verse librado de varias personas.

-Hizuri-san, yashiro-san- .Dijeron Moko-san y Chiori

-Kuon, Yashiro-san- .Dije

Después de saludarnos, Chiori salio con la excusa de que iría a buscar a su novio y se largo, Luego Moko-san le insistió a Yashiro-san en que la acompañara a buscar "algo", así que solo quedábamos nosotros dos, Kuon y Yo, cara a cara y lo más importante _**solos**_.

-¿Todo bien, Kyoko? - .Me pregunto él tranquilamente, no entendía como hacia para no sentirse incomodo...

-Si, de hecho lamento no haberte saludado antes, es solo que parecías bastante ocupado- .Esas palabras salieron inesperadamente de mi boca.

-Comprendo, bueno después de todo no había visto a muchas de aquellas personas en un largo tiempo- .Sorpendentemente ese comentario me molesto ¿Que estaba estaba tratando de decirme?

-Supongo que tienes razón- .Después de haber dicho eso, lo único que hubo fue silencio, un largo e incomodo silencio, sentí como si hubiera un muro entre nosotros, como si fuéramos desconocidos y eso me dolió.

-Esto es inútil...- .Dijo él mientras suspiraba

-¿Que?- .Acaso él..._"No, no lo digas, no digas que todo termino"_ ,sentía como si kuon estuviera por cortar todo lo que tenia que ver conmigo...Me sentía alarmada.

-Lo siento...Esto resulta un "poco" incomodo...¿Porque no tratamos de hablar con normalidad...- .Me alivie, pero no del todo, aunque hablar con normalidad...eso pareciera estar bien.

Y con solo esa frase iniciamos una conversación normal, como dos viejos amigos, bueno tal vez eso eramos, se sentía bien aunque nostálgico al mismo tiempo, como volver al pasado aunque también algo distinto...De repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar y no estaba segura si esto podría considerarse un mal presagio ya que la persona que estaba llamando era _**Sho...**_también pude notar que había varios mensajes, y aunque Sho era alguien insistente y molesto no era muy propio de él, principalmente porque sabia que hoy estaría ocupada, así que me arriesgue...

-Sho- .Conteste algo seria, mientras miraba de reojo a Kuon el cual se veía bastante molesto...

-Kyoko...Yo te necesito, tenemos que hablar ¡Ahora!- .Sonaba desesperado y la preocupación me invadió...

-¿Que ocurrió?- .Pregunte preocupada, también pude notar que Kuon se veía cada vez mas molesto...

-Sé que suelo molestarte por cosas estúpidas y exagerar, pero esto es de verdad importante...Necesito que lo hablemos personalmente- .Lo entendí, él quería que fuera a verlo lo más pronto posible...

-Tratare de llegar lo antes posible- .Dije finalizando la llamada y dirigiéndome a mirar a Kuon, su expresión era la del Rey demonio, ni siquiera utilizaba esa falsa y aterradora sonrisa...

-Nos vemos...-Me dijo, mientras se marchaba antes de que pudiera responderle, ¡Él había malinterpretado todo!

Solo me dirigí hacia Sou informándole que tomaría un taxi debido a que tenia un contratiempo, no me despedí de nadie, realmente no estaba de ánimos.

**POV YASHIRO **_**Tokyo, Japon**_

Había estado observando a Kyoko-chan y a Kuon junto con Kotonami-san, al principio ambos parecían incómodos pero luego repentinamente empezaron a hablar de forma tranquila incluso podía decirse que la estaban pasando bien, pero de repente Kyoko-chan contesto una llamada y no solo cambio la expresión de Kuon quien no disimulaba su molestia, sino la de la misma Kyoko-chan la cual lucia preocupada, todo el ambiente se había arruinado, y ambos desaparecieron de mi vista...

En el momento en que sentí un aura asesina tras mi espalda pude darme cuenta de quien era...

-Kuon- .Hable incomodo y asustado, de verdad estaba molesto.

-Yashiro ¿Tu y Kotonami-san pudieron encontrar lo que estaba buscando?- .Dijo de forma sarcástica

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?- .Pregunte nervioso.

-Ella recibió una llamada de Fuwa- .Contesto mientras utilizaba su falsa sonrisa, debido a que las personas empezaban a observarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo él ya se había ido para hablar con algunas personas con las que había trabajado, me encontraba confundido, a pesar de que sabia que Kyoko-chan había perdonado a Fuwa nunca creí que seguiría en contacto con él, aunque me resultaba imposible pensar en que esos dos estuvieran en una relación...

-¿Tienes idea de que ocurrió?- .Pregunto Kotonami-san mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Ella recibió una llamada de Fuwa...¿Tienes una idea del porque?- .Si había alguien que sabia sobre la relacion de Fuwa y Kyoko-chan definitivamente era ella.

-Puedo averiguarlo...Ella y Sho son buenos amigos, posiblemente la razón por la que Sho la llamo tiene que estar relacionada con su prometida- .¿Kyoko-chan y Fuwa amigos? ¿Prometida?

-¿Fuwa tiene una prometida?- .Estaba asombrado, Kuon enserio había malinterpretado todo.

-Así es, Hikari-san una buena chica para ser honesta, aunque creo que la razón debe a ver sido algo serio de hecho Kyoko se fue luego de aquella llamada...

-Bueno para que se fuera realmente tuvo que ser algo importante...

-Yashiro...- .Hablo ella seria...

-¿Si?

-No quiero que le cuentes a Kuon sobre lo de Sho, si él malinterpreto las cosas es su problema- .Aunque la verdad me gustaría decirle a Kuon, lo cierto es que ella tenia razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

En dos días iniciaría la filmación de la película, supongo a partir de ese momento tendrían mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

**Lamento la tardanza ayer estuve con unos amigos, y hoy me levante algo enferma, espero que disfruten el capitulo, ¡Dios Kuon eres un idiota! XD **

**El motivo de la Llamada de Sho planeo explicarlo en un extra el cual pienso publicar pronto**


	9. Extra 3

_"Inteligencia es la habilidad de adaptarse a los cambios"_

_Stephen Hawking_

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, **_**_Japón_**

Me costaba estar segura de mis sentimientos en este momento, eran molestia, frustración, preocupación, tristeza, realmente no lo sabia, apenas salí de la celebración me tome un taxi para poder ver a Sho, para ser honesta esperaba que el motivo de su llamado en serio fuera importante porque lo cierto es que por atender aquella llamada lo había arruinado todo, pero no podía culpar a Sho ¿Acaso no fue Kuon el que pensó lo que quiso y se fue sin siquiera preguntar?.

Apenas llegue toque la puerta y fui recibida por un desesperado, deprimido, confundido y demacrado Fuwa Sho.

-¿¡Por Dios que te ocurrió!?- .Él lucía terrible...

-Creo que lo arruine todo...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Realmente no supe reaccionar ante la situación...- .Parecía perdido, ¿Como quería que lo entendiera si no me explicaba lo que ocurría?

-¿Situación? ¿Esto tiene que ver con Hikari-chan?- .No creí que hubiera otra razón, todo parecía estar bien con su familia y tampoco había problemas con Shoko-san.

-Fui un idiota...Kyoko- .Parecía deprimirse cada vez más...

-Sho...Solo ve al punto

-Ella...Hikari, me dijo que...

-¿Que cosa Sho?

-Esta embarazada...- .Si estuviera bebiendo algo posiblemente lo hubiera escupido, ¿Hikari embarazada?, no,más importante...¿Sho, padre?

-¿Es en serio?

-Lo sé...Es difícil de asimilar...

-Tu...¿Que le dijiste?

-Yo no le dije nada...No supe que decir, es más solo me comporte de forma fría e indiferente...Fui un idiota, Soy un idiota...

-No dudo en que la heriste...- .Creo que estaba siendo cruel pero...Era algo evidente.

-Ni me lo digas...Estoy cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado, me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a lastimar a una mujer...No duro mucho aquella promesa- .Tenia frente a mi al arrogante y orgulloso Fuwa Sho en un estado de depresión y tristeza, pero más haya de eso el era mi amigo y estaba preocupada por él.

-¿Tienes miedo?- .Si hay algo que podía entender era el miedo de tener hijos aunque en mi caso se debía más a mi trauma de la infancia que a otra cosa.

-Si...Realmente me asusta, es como si todo estuviera yendo demasiado rápido, cuando tome la decisión de casarme con ella fue porque la amo, pero tener hijos, es demasiado pronto para ello, por supuesto que algún momento los tendríamos pero supondría que en unos años, no ahora, Solo tengo 20 años, tengo una carrera en la cual estoy concentrado, un hijo solo representaría muchos cambios y ni siquiera me considero listo ni preparado para algo así...

-Comprendo...Pero para ser honesta has elegido a la peor persona para hablar sobre el asunto- .Me sentía terrible como si no pudiera ayudarlo con la situación...

-Pensé sobre ello antes de llamarte, pero lo cierto es que eres la única persona en el mundo con la que podría hablar- .¡Al diablo! lo ayudaría sin importar que...

-No se realmente que decir sobre este asunto pero...Ese niño que Hikari-chan esta esperando no solo es de ella, sino que es tuyo también, es el hijo de ambos, un pequeño que te dirá papá, alguien a quien le podrás enseñar a tocar instrumentos y transmitirle tu amor por la música, ademas yo creo que tu vas a amarlo porque amas a su mamá- .Realmente eso me vino del corazón, después de todo si Sho ama a Hikari-chan, estoy segura que amara a este niño...

-¿Un niño al cual enseñarle a tocar instrumentos? Eso suena bien...- .Al parecer había logrado llegar a Sho aunque fuera solo un poco...

-¿Sabes...? Creo que deberías buscar a Hikari-chan y arreglar las cosas...Solo se honesto con ella y háblale de lo que sientes, tal vez ella también tiene miedo, supongo que eso es normal...solo ábrele tu corazón y ruégale de rodillas si es necesario...

-Si...Eso haré, aunque voy a considerar los de ponerme de rodillas- .Dijo mientras me sonreía...

Lo mas probable es que muchas cosas cambiarían dentro de Sho a partir de ahora y supongo que eso esta bien, él esta por iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida llena de cambios y sorpresas, estoy segura que esto lo hará madurar como persona y pienso apoyarlo en esto, posiblemente es un poco extraño pero realmente pienso que una vez que el supere estas inseguridades va a ser un gran padre...

**¿Se les paso esto en algún momento por sus cabezas? ¡Shotaro Padre! XD **

**Es muy curioso el hecho de que Kyoko piense que una vez que Sho supere sus miedos sera un gran padre cuando con ella ocurre algo completamente similar (Todos sabemos que sera la mejor madre de Japón), bueno creo que ahora vamos a empezar a ver un lado maduro de Sho **


	10. Chapter 7

_"Disculparse no significa que la otra persona tenga razón, significa que valoras más tu relación que a tu ego."_

_Anónimo_

_**2 Días **_**_después_**

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Hoy tendría que verlo cara a cara, ¿Seguirá enfadado?, ¿Porque sigo preguntándome eso?, Es obvio que sigue molesto...Y no entiendo porque sigo preocupándome por esto...

_"Porque lo amas" _Oí dentro de mi cabeza y era cierto porque lo amo quiero explicarle las cosas pero por otra parte también estoy molesta, él había sacado sus propias conclusiones y se marcho, no era mi culpa ¿O sí...?

-Vamos Kyoko, hoy sera el primer día de filmación- .Sou consideraba el proyecto como una oportunidad para intenacionalizarme.

-¡Si, vamos!- .Creó que a pesar de tener que ver a Kuon se sentía bien trabajar, últimamente muchas cosas habían surgido y anoche no había dormido mucho ya que tuve que soportar a Shotaro hablando sobre si el bebé seria niño o niña y como podría llamarlo, en menos de dos días se había obsesionado con la idea de tener un hijo, me hacia feliz que haya superado tan rápido su problema.

Llegamos al set y saludamos a todas las personas con las que trabajaría, incluyendo a Kuon por supuesto, haberlo saludado fue realmente incomodo me preocupaba que fuera así el resto de la filmación.

-¡Comenzaremos con la escena en la que Nanami conoce a Ryu!- .Indico el director.

Junto a Kenji nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiar nuestros vestuarios y empezar a rodar la escena, la idea era que Kenji demostrara el asombro y el deseo de Ryu al conocer a Nanami, en cambio yo tenia que expresar la sorpresa y curiosidad que Nanami sintió en el momento en que vio a Ryu, como si dos mundos completamente diferentes se cruzaran. Luego de filmar algunas escenas entre Ryu y Nanami, seguirían las de Ryu y Yuu, al menos durante 5 días no tendría que rodar escenas con Kuon.

No pude dejar de mirarlo mientras actuaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto hacerlo, sin duda alguna seguía siendo un actor increíble, de los mejores que había visto, sus expresiones y la forma en que hablaba, dominaba el papel de Yuu a la perfección y lo mas probable esque se identificara con él también.

_-Realmente me arrepiento de haber regresado...- .Comento Yuu frustrado._

_-Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuviste aquí, estaba seguro que te arrepentirías, ¿Pero tan pronto?- .Dijo Ryu con curiosidad_

_-Sabes que no pertenezco aquí._

_-¿Por el hecho de no ser completamente japones o por ser un hijo ilegitimo?_

_-Ambas..._

_-Aunque tampoco me beneficiaba permanecer en América, eso te lo aseguro...Después de todo, no soy ninguno de los dos, no soy americano pero tampoco japones- .Concluyo Yuu cansado._

Después de observar esa escena no pude evitar preguntarme como fue para Kuon tener que vivir eso, no comprendía como es posible que en el siglo XXI puedan seguir existiendo personas que se preocupan por cosas así...

Después de meditarlo un largo rato me decidí a que lo mejor seria aclarar las cosas con él, no podíamos seguir así, quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre nosotros, tampoco podía pedir que seamos amigos o incluso algo más pero al menos podíamos estar en buenos términos...

**POV KUON **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Desde el momento en que la vi quería pedirle disculpas, después de todo no tenia derecho a enfadarme aunque lo cierto es que no pude evitarlo, no puedo evitar que me invadan los celos y más si se trata de él, de Fuwa...Realmente odio sentirme así y no poder hacer nada, supongo que la mejor forma para intentar solucionar lo que ocurrió en la celebración era disculpándome.

En el momento en que termine de filmar las escenas me acerque a ella, aunque pude notar que también se estaba acercando a mi, ¿Tal vez me mandaría al diablo?, bueno correría el riesgo,yo ya había tomado una decisión. Allí estábamos frente a frente...

-Quería disculparme contigo por...

-Quería aclarar las cosas contigo por...

Bien, realmente no entendí nada, ambos habíamos hablando al mismo tiempo...

-Quería disculparme contigo por lo de la otra vez, no debí comportarme de esa forma, realmente lo lamento- .Dije finalmente, para mi sorpresa ella sonrió.

-Yo también quería hablar contigo, quería aclarar los cosas...De hecho Sho me llamo por un asunto con su prometida- .Hablo ella mientras me observaba fijamente, ¿¡Fuwa tiene prometida!?

-Me siento un idiota- .Confesé.

-Somos dos- .Dijo para luego empezar a reírse hasta el punto de contagiarme, ambos reíamos llamando la atención de varias personas del set.

-Entonces...¿Estamos bien?- .Pregunte sonriente aunque algo temeroso.

-Así parece- Respondió ella devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Bueno...Es la hora del descanso ¿Que tal si vamos a almorzar juntos?- .No tenia hambre pero quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-¡Me encantaría!

Ambos nos dirigimos juntos a la cafetería bajo la absorta mirada de varias personas del set incluyendo a Sou y a Yashiro el cual parecía en Shock.

**Les dije que Sho no seria el único que ha madurado, si lo pensamos bien Kyoko y Kuon jamas solucionan las cosas directamente, ellos suelen fingir que nada paso en cambio en esta ocasión ambos decidieron afrontar la situación, aunque también se nota que son unos bipolares XD**


	11. Chapter 8

_"No sé donde voy, no sé, solo sé que aquí no puedo estar."_

_Kurt Cobain_

_**4 Días **_**_después_**

**POV KUON **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Después de haber solucionado las cosas con Kyoko, podría decirse que nos encontrábamos en una relación de "amistad", no era como si me conformara pero era mejor que nada, nos llevábamos bien y hasta podría decirse que era como en el pasado pero no como con Tsuruga Ren, como con Corn, como dos buenos "amigos". En este momento ambos nos encontrábamos en el apartamento de Kyoko, solos, ya que su compañero Francis había salido con Sou, después de que ella me explicara la situación me alivie, ¿Acaso es egoísta sentirse aliviado porque el compañero de piso de la chica que amas sea gay y salga con su manager?, bueno...Lo es.

-¡Creo que amo a Francis!- .Chillo Kyoko alegremente...

-¿A que te refieres?- .Pregunte confundido y un poco molesto...¡Era gay!, ¿Como podia sentir celos asi?

-¡Compro Helado! ¿No quieres un poco?

-No, gracias- .No era fanático de lo dulce, ni de la comida en general.

-¡Vamos solo un poco!- .Hablo ella

-Paso- .Dije mientras me levantaba lentamente del sofá.

-¡Solo una cucharada...!- .Insistió mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

Y de un momento a otro tenia a Kyoko persiguiéndome por todo el apartamento, Me acorralo, antes de que lograra algo la tome por la cintura, repentinamente tropezamos con algo así que invertí nuestras posiciones para que no se lastimara. Antes de que me diera cuenta nos encontrábamos en el suelo, la tenia sobre mi, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía, Podría besarla, quería besarla...¡Mierda! El timbre sonó y Kyoko se aparto de mi rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta y yo me ponía de pie.

-¡Moko-san!- Bueno...No era la primera vez que ella nos interrumpia.

-Kyoko- .La oí decir mientras entraba.

En el momento en que me vio su mirada paso de mi a Kyoko para luego observarme fijamente.

-Kotonami-san, Ha pasado tiempo- .La salude.

-Hizuri-san, Lo mismo digo- .Dijo con un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Sabia cuando tenia que irme de algún lado, Kotonami-san no parecía muy cómoda con mi presencia y yo tampoco lo estaba con la suya, ademas me sentía bastante frustrado con lo que había ocurrido hace un momento, mañana vería a Kyoko ya que comenzaríamos a filmar juntos así que no había ninguna razón por la cual preocuparme.

-Kyoko, Kotonami-san voy a retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer...

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, **_**_Japón_**

Después de despedirme de Kuon, aun me sentía inquieta ¡Gracias a Dios que soy actriz, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho!, pero había otro problema Moko-san me observaba entre molesta y curiosa.

-¿Están saliendo?- .¡Que directa Moko-san!

-No...,"Somos amigos"- .Bueno...No exactamente.

-¡Que clase de estupidez es esa! ¿Al menos han solucionado las cosas?

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema- .Dije un poco frustrada.

-No los entiendo...

-Creo que ni siquiera nosotros lo hacemos...- .Admití.

-Me refiero a que...¿Por que no hablan sobre lo que ocurrió hace tres años?

-...- .No sabia que decirle al respeto

-Kyoko...

-P-porque es muy difícil, no quiero pensar en eso...Me asusta lo que pueda pasar y ademas Duele demasiado- .Dije con la voz entrecortada y un nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Entonces no planeas enfrentarlo?

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo en algún momento pero...Por ahora es mas fácil fingir y actuar como si nada.

-Si eso es inevitable, que hablen sobre ese asunto quiero decir...¿Porque seguir posponiendolo?- .Pregunto Moko-san confundida.

-Porque por un momento necesito tener la certeza de que las cosas están bien, aunque sea de forma temporal- .Dije tratando de reponerme.

-Ya veo...

-¿Como están las cosas con Hyou-kun?- .Pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema pero para Moko-san fue como arrojarle un balde de agua fría.

-De lo peor...

-¿Que ocurrió?

-Sigue con aquella idiota- Contesto molesta.

-Entiendo...

-Tal vez debería intentar salir con alguien más...

-¿Tu crees? En mi caso no me garantizo poder superar a Kuon- Aunque tampoco tuve esa intención, pero de todas formas no lo logre...

-¿Te refieres a Arashi?

-Si...

-¿Resulto tan malo?

-Arashi fue un gran chico y realmente lo aprecie pero no pude quererlo de la forma en que él me quería a mi.

-¿Entonces no podre olvidar a Hyou-kun y tendré que observarlo ser feliz con aquella imbécil?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no hay garantía de que lo olvides...

-¡Que frustrante!

-Lo se...

**¡Maldito timbre! arruino el ambiente XD, se que es algo sorprendente que Kyoko haya salido con alguien se los voy a explicar lo prometo, ¡Y Hyou-kun deja a tu estúpida novia! XD**


	12. Chapter 9

**Voy a aclararles que a partir de ahora la historia transcurrirá tres meses después de donde estaba debido a que es necesario para que avanza ya que si lo pensamos bien la filmación de una película en la vida real Toma alrededor de 5 meses aunque con intervalos de descansos extensos demoran casi un año, les aclarare que haré un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrió durante estos 3 meses antes de iniciar el capitulo.**

**1-El caso de Kuon y Kyoko: **Su relación esta en esa farsa de "solo amigos", ambos se llevan bien y no han surgido problemas aparte de uno que otros celos XD, actualmente se encuentran en Kyoto, ya que filmaran allí temporalmente.

**2-El caso de Kanae y Hyou: **Hyou rompió con su novia (al fin) y Kanae se encuentra en una guerra interna entre seguir a su corazón o tratar de reprimir sus sentimientos.

**3-El caso de Sho y Hikari:** Ellos se encuentran bien, Hikari va por su quinto mes de embarazo (tenia dos meses cuando se lo dijo a Sho) y Sho esta emocionado ya que sera niño y decidieron llamarlo Aoi.

_"Los besos o se piden con la mirada o se roban"_

_Anónimo _

**POV KYOKO Kyoto, Japón**

La filmación seria retrasada debido a las recientes lluvias de la región, supongo que era una buena oportunidad para descansar y disfrutar un poco, todavía me costaba creer que estaba en Kyoto había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, no podía evitar que los recuerdos me inundaran, tanto buenos como malos pero a estas alturas solo eran eso, recuerdos.

-Ha pasado tiempo...-Hablo Kuon mientras me extendía una taza de té, ambos nos encontrábamos en su cuarto de hotel ya que con la lluvia era imposible recorrer aunque sea un poco sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que ya era de noche.

-Así es...

-Tal vez deberíamos ir en algún momento

-¿Ir a donde?- .Pregunte confundida.

-Al lugar donde no conocimos- .Seria una perdida de tiempo no ir a "ese" lugar.

-Tienes razón, la ultima vez que estuvimos allí fue hace 14 años exactamente.

-Pareciera una eternidad

-Tal vez lo fue...

-El destino es una cosa extraña- .Él lucía pensativo mientras decía esas palabras.

-Creo que conocernos no fue casualidad- Confesé.

-Pienso igual- .Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, no pude evitar voltear mi rostro para ocultar el sonrojo que invadía mis mejillas.

-Tal vez deberíamos pedir servicio a la habitación- .Creo que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, ademas ir al restaurante del hotel era una mala idea.

-Supongo...- .Se veía desanimado, claramente no quería comer.

-Vas a comer- .Ordene

-Pero no tengo hambre...

-¡Lo harás!

-Acabamos de beber algo de té- .Dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorro abandonado...¡Bastardo!

-¡El té no es comida!

-Al menos esperemos un poco más...

-Esta bien- .Suspire.

Después de esperar un muy largo rato, ordenamos la comida y cenamos, Kuon era un manipulador...su esperemos un poco fue prácticamente una hora y media, Él sabia influenciar en las personas y se aprovechaba de eso y si no lo lograba usaba el Bonus, su cara de cachorro abandonado...¡Casi me sangran los ojos por su culpa!

-Vayamos a la terraza, ya ha parado de llover- .Estaría mojado pero quería tomar un poco de aire.

-Esta bien

En el momento en que salimos fue increíble, el cielo estaba completamente despejado a pesar de que había llovido a cantaros casi todo el día y las estrellas parecían brillar con más intensidad que en cualquier otra noche.

-Es hermoso...

-Si...

-¿Que pasa?- .Me pregunto Kuon.

-Estoy feliz- .Admití.

-¿Por algo en particular?- .En sus ojos bailaba la curiosidad y eso me saco una sonrisa.

-Por haberte conocido- .Quería decirlo...Por un momento quería que nada importara.

Y luego de eso hice lo más estúpido que pude haber en hecho en toda mi vida pero algo de lo que no me arrepentiría, yo...Lo bese.

**POV KUON **_**Kyoto, Japón**_

-¿Que pasa?- .Pregunte, parecía encontrarse perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy feliz- .Admitió.

-¿Por algo en particular?- .Sentía mucha curiosidad y más aun cuando ella sonrió.

-Por haberte conocido- .Eso me tomo por sorpresa pero mucho más lo que ocurrió después de eso.

Repentinamente se puso de puntillas y presiono sus labios contra los míos, mi cuerpo se puso rígido, ella me estaba besando...En el momento en que reaccione le devolví el beso, un beso dulce y tierno que se iba intensificando cada vez más...Y de repente ella lo rompió, Me sentí decepcionado pero lo cierto es que si seguíamos así iba a perder el control.

La observe, ella estaba mirando hacia un costado claramente avergonzada por lo de hace un momento.

-Lo siento- .Murmuro, aun sin verme a los ojos.

-Esta bien- .Suspire.

-De verdad, lo lamento- Prosiguió.

-Kyoko...Mírame...

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi lentamente, sus ojos ámbar brillaban y un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro.

-Lo lamento Kuon...

-No te preocupes ¿Si? Todo esta bien, estamos bien.

Y finalmente ella me sonrió, definitivamente daría todo por proteger esa sonrisa, no dude ni por un solo momento en devolvérsela aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto tiempo seguiríamos así...

-¿Que tal si vamos mañana? .Me pregunto

-¿A donde?

-Al lugar donde nos conocimos ¡Tonto!- .Respondió mientras se reía.

Aquel momento de hace solo unos instantes quedo en la nada como si jamas hubiese ocurrido, siempre era de esta forma, La ley de acción y reacción no se aplicaba del todo en nuestro caso...

Sé que había dicho que todo estaba bien pero...Desde el momento en el que me fui hace 3 años no hubo ni un solo momento en que no haya pensado en ella, ahora que estamos juntos otra vez, vivo en agonía. Entre más me acerco a ella, peor me siento. La idea de no estar juntos es un tormento, Me tortura el beso que nunca debió darme y mi corazón late con la esperanza de que jamás cicatrice...

**¿Se esperaban eso de Kyoko?, las palabras del ultimo párrafo se basan en Star wars sus sentimientos y los de Kuon estaban sincronizados XD.**

**El momento en que Kyoko y Kuon vuelven al lugar donde se conocieron planeo hacerlo un Extra intentare que sea emotivo aunque no es mi estilo jaja**

**Cambiando de tema (bueno no tanto) ¿Vieron el raw 221? literalmente casi enloquezco después de verlo, era como una dosis de todo, hace tiempo que un capitulo de SKIP BEAT no me ponía así XD**


	13. Extra 4

_"Uno vuelve siempre a los viejos sitios donde amó la vida."_

_Chavela Vargas_

**Extra 4**

**POV KYOKO **_**Kyoto, Japón**_

Antes de llegar habíamos pasado por el Ryokan de los Fuwa, después de todo como no ir a visitar a las personas que habían cuidado de mi durante tantos años aunque creo que para Kuon fue un poco incomodo ya que el tema principal de la conversación era Sho y el nacimiento de su nieto, bueno...A pesar de todo ni Sho ni Kuon se llevaban bien y creo que no lo harían jamas, tomamos el té debido a la insistencia de la madre de Sho y finalmente nos despedimos.

Después de mucho tiempo no encontrábamos en "Ese" lugar, no había cambiado en lo absoluta permanecía igual que como lo recordaba. Grandes arboles rodeaban el lugar, mientras un enorme arroyo se extendía por la zona y el canto de las aves resonaba por todos lados...Definitivamente se había mantenido con el paso de los años.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí- .Comento Kuon, mientras observaba atentamente el lugar.

-Ni yo...¡Es increíble!- .Me sentía bien, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía feliz...Realmente feliz.

Las expresiones de Kuon era una de las cosas que más me llamaban la atención, si algo había podido notar esque el tenia un gran interés en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza, ¡No dejaba de hacer las expresiones de un niño!

-¡Mira eso!-Dijo emocionado mientras señalaba una hermosa ave de color azul, de la cual no pude determinar su especie, Bien...No solo hacia las expresiones de un niño también actuaba como uno...

-¡Es hermosa! Pero...¿Que tipo de ave es?- .Pregunte

-Un azulejo- Respondió sin siquiera dudar de ello..., Realmente le gustaban los animales.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, había construido tantas memorias en este lugar, momentos felices y tristes pero muy importantes a pesar de todo, Pienso que hay lugares que por mucho que pase el tiempo, siempre encerraran recuerdos imborrables y donde solo se puede volver con la misma persona y este sitio era uno de ellos, se sentía como si fuera nuestro...Jamas podría traer a alguien más que no fuera Kuon, el simple hecho de hacerlo se sentiría una traición.

Durante el resto de día nos lo pasamos recordando viejos momentos y jugando como dos niños pequeños...Aunque haberme arrojado al arroyo fue una exageración por parte de Kuon, terminaría enferma y la filmación se retrasaría aún más, Pero me vengue de la forma adecuado tras lograr que cayera junto conmigo ¡Fue divertido para ser honesta! lo bueno fue que trajimos cambios de ropa, si no hubiera sido así posiblemente las cosas se hubieran puesto algo incomodas y estaríamos con un terrible resfrió.

El sol se estaba poniendo y era momento de irnos, me sentía algo deprimida por ello...No quería irme pero no había opción.

-Deberíamos volver algún día- .Dijo Kuon al ver mi expresión

-¿Lo prometes?- .Lo mire con seriedad, de verdad quería regresar...

-Lo prometo- .Respondió mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

-Gracias...

-¿Por que?- .Pregunto curioso.

-Por este día...- .Conteste mientras sonreía y entrelazaba mi mano con la suya para dirigirnos de regreso al hotel.

**Lamento la demora no he tenido tiempo suficiente para escribir, sé que esta algo corto pero es un Extra después de todo XD**

**¡Que tiernos sujetándose de las manos para regresar! :3**


	14. Chapter 10

_"Hay historias que por más que quieras ponerles punto final, terminan siendo puntos suspensivos."_

_Anónimo_

_**4 días **_**_después_**

**POV KYOKO **_**Kyoto, Japón**_

Los últimos días habían pasado rápidamente ya que habíamos retomado la filmación y mañana regresaríamos a Tokyo, junto con Kuon nos encontrábamos en mi habitación del hotel, debido a que últimamente no teníamos tiempo libre desde que fuimos a "Ese" lugar. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos hablando sobre algunas situaciones cómicas que no habían ocurrido.

-Fue una situación bastante divertida, de hecho me encontraba con Francis y Arashi cuando...- .Creo que había metido la pata...

-¿Quien es Arashi?- .Bien...Esto seria complicado y me encontraba en la duda de si decirle la verdad o mentir, Arashi era mi ex novio, lo había conocido en TBM y nos hicimos buenos amigos, él había insistido en salir conmigo a pesar de mi situación (Estaba enamorada de otro, si...De Kuon), y decidí darle una oportunidad, después de todo ya había recuperado la capacidad de amar y aunque no buscaba enamorarme tampoco estaba encontra ademas tampoco esque quisiera olvidar a Kuon o reemplazarlo supongo que era una manera de intentar seguir adelante, de todas formas no duramos mucho ya que no pude superar mis sentimientos y terminamos.

-Mi...Ex novio... que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, realmente no quería mentirle.

-...- .Kuon me miraba inexpresivo.

-¿Kuon...?

-¿Por que...?- .Apenas llegaba a oír su voz, más que molestia, más que decepción, en sus ojos podía verse...Dolor.

-No es como tú crees...- Yo no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, no quería que tuviera una idea incorrecta de porque había salido con alguien más.

-¿Y como son las cosas entonces?- .Pregunto molesto

-¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Yo solo intente seguir adelante!- .Me sentía agobiada, eso que había estado tratando de evitar estaba ocurriendo...

-Sabes porque me fui...El día en que te dije la verdad, tú solo te limitaste a decirme que necesitabas tiempo, que tenias que pensar y después de eso no volvimos a hablar más...- .Dijo el frustrado y dolido.

-¿¡Y que querías que hiciera!? Yo...estaba confundida, no sabia que pensar ni que creer, ¡No sabia si la persona de la que me enamore era real! - .Tenia un nudo en mi garganta e intentaba contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos.

-¡Bueno, pareces haberlo sobrellevado bastante bien ya que seguiste adelante perfectamente! - .Su tono estaba lleno de sarcasmo...Y si él había malinterpretado la situación...

-¡Ya te he dicho que las cosas no son así, no lo decidas por tu cuenta! ¿¡O acaso tu no has salido con alguien más!?- .Tenia miedo de lo que iba a contestar.

-¡No, no lo he hecho! Yo...Nunca deje de pensar en ti...- Se veía herido y ofendido...Los dos nos veíamos así.

-¿¡Acaso pensabas que me quedaría esperando a que regresaras!? - .No quería llorar...No frente a él.

-No realmente...

-¿Entonces que esperabas? -Pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo sé...Contigo siempre me es difícil tener expectativas...- Dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Supongo que si...Conmigo nada es fácil lo sabes ¿No?

-Lo sé...Lo siento, yo me aparte de ti...

-Yo también lo lamento, debí haber aclarado las cosas cuando tuve tiempo...

Nos miramos fijamente, ambos sabíamos que las disculpas no cambiarían nada, el daño estaba hecho, ya nos habíamos herido él uno al otro.

-Yo...Tengo que irme...-Dijo Kuon antes de marcharse.

-Adiós...-Dije casi en un susurro.

Y en el momento en que lo vi atravesar la puerta, en ese momento finalmente me deje caer, simplemente me rompí, llore como no lo había hecho en años y como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Solo quería sacar todo el dolor de mi pecho, necesitaba aliviar mis penas, después de todo esta bien llorar quería desahogarme al menos esta noche, y mañana, mañana recogería los pedazos he intentaría reponerme...

**Me deprimí con esto nose...Tipo que me lo imagine todo mientras escribía se podría decir que la situación ya esta explicada aunque si no la entienden se las voy a explicar yo XD**

**Es simple, Kuon le contó toda la verdad a Kyoko y ella como estaba enamorada de "Tsuruga Ren" se sentía confundida respecto a sus sentimientos así que le dijo a Kuon que necesitaba tiempo, pero ella no sabia como hablar con él y en el caso de Kuon al notar que Kyoko y el ya no estaban en contacto llego a la conclusión de que ella estaba molesta con él y no lo perdonaría así que decidió irse y cuando Kyoko supo que Kuon se iría también llego a la conclusión de que él la odiaba. ¡Si, dos idiotas! **


	15. Chapter 11

_"El fracaso no es una opción."_

_Anónimo_

_**1 Día **_**_después_**

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

El avión había aterrizado y por fin me encontraba en Tokyo, llevaba unos enormes lentes de sol puestos para ocultar las grandes ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos, había llorado toda la noche y me había desvelado después de mi discusión con Kuon, se sentía solitario, había regresado sola con Sou, ya que Kuon regresaría a América durante unas dos semanas aproximadamente y por supuesto Yashiro iría con él, aunque lo cierto es que si nos hubiéramos visto esta mañana posiblemente nos hubiéramos ignorado.

-Vamos Kyoko, un auto nos espera.

-Esta bien.

Tuvimos que escabullirnos por el aeropuerto debido a la prensa y subimos rápidamente al auto para evitar inconvenientes, sorpresivamente el presidente no se encontraba allí esperándonos.

-Que extraño...Él no esta...- .Comento Sou.

-Lo sé...Pienso lo mismo.

-Bueno...Ya estamos aquí, sera mejor que te saques esos lentes- .No quería que Sou viera mis ojeras.

-E-estoy bien con ellos, no es necesario.

-¿Hay una razón en especial por la que quieras seguir usándolos?- .Pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

-N-no...- .Era una pésima mentirosa y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Sou me había quitado los lentes.

-Kyoko...¿Que te paso?- .Dijo con preocupación.

-Discutí con Kuon- .Confesé y la boca de Sou se curvo en una mueca.

-Entonces ustedes querían discutir...- .¿Que demonios trataba de decirme con eso?

-¿Que tipo de conclusión es esa?

-Dos no discuten si uno no quiere.

-Explícate...- .De alguna forma lo entendía pero por otra no.

-Es simple...Aunque no sé sobre que asunto discutieron es obvio que era algo de lo que ambos querían hablar o discutir hace tiempo, una cuenta pendiente por así decirlo, el tema es que ustedes no supieron hablar adecuadamente, Porque son idiotas...- .Definitivamente Sou me había dado algo en que pensar.

-Creo que tienes razón...- .Realmente era una persona astuta.

-Por supuesto que la tengo pequeña Kyoko- .Dijo mientras me palmeaba la cabeza.

-Excepto lo de idiotas.

-¿Es en serio...?

-Bien...Tal vez si estas en lo cierto, aunque hay algo que aún me preocupa...

\- ¿Que cosa?

-No tengo idea de como voy a solucionar las cosas con Kuon- Dije mientras suspiraba.

-Bueno...Si de verdad quieres disculparte, discúlpate sin decir lo siento.- .Las explicaciones de Sou son realmente confusas.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Decir que lo lamentas es una estupidez, ¿Realmente te arrepientes de haberle dicho la verdad?

-En parte me alivia haberlo hecho y por otra me arrepiento por haber peleado a causa de ello.

-Eres complicada...

-Lo cierto es que no le he dicho toda la verdad sobre mis sentimientos...

-Bien...Esa es la respuesta, solo se honesta con él.

-¿Y si me odia?- .Esa idea me aterrorizaba.

-Al menos lo sabrás, ademas lo dudo...

**POV KUON **_**Los Angeles, E.E.U.U**_

Haber ingresado al Hotel fue una locura, de hecho fue una buena idea la de Yashiro en contratar guardaespaldas, al menos esta vez no terminaría semi-desnudo, aunque también había podido notar malhumor en Yashiro estaba igual o peor que yo.

-Bien...¿Que ocurre?- .Me hacia una idea aunque no estaba seguro...

-¡Tu sabes lo que ocurre!- .En el clavo.

-¿Como te enteraste?- .No me gustaba tocar el tema pero enserio ¿Como sabia que Kyoko y yo habíamos discutido?

-Tu cara lo dice todo...- .Me sentía bastante estúpido.

-¿Solo con eso ya sabes todo?

-¡Así es!- .Las cosas siempre eran así con él.

-Quieres saber toda la historia ¿No es así?

-No realmente- .Dijo de forma cortante.

-¿¡No!?- Era algo sorpresivo, ¿¡De verdad no quería saber!?

-Seguro fue tu culpa...- Eso dolió...Aunque no estaba del todo equivocado.

-Lo admito, actué como un idiota ayer...

-¡Oh! ¿Estabas actuando?- .Este tipo enserio puede ser cruel...

-No deberías ser así...

-Comienza a hablar- Hablo serio.

Me resigne y termine contándole todo lo ocurrido a Yashiro, omitiendo algunas cosas relacionadas con Corn por supuesto.

-Entonces...

-Me retracto...¡Los dos son unos imbéciles!

-Creo...Que lo arruine todo...

-¡Si que lo hiciste! ¡Ambos! Aún así...¿No piensas hacer nada?

-A menudo fui salvado por su sonrisa...Si yo me rindo o no hago nada creo que ya no podremos discutir o reír juntos nunca más...

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta Kuon.

-Yo...Lo intento.

-El primer paso para llegar a tu meta es_ intentar_.

-Lo sé, no quiero darme por vencido, no quiero perderla, no quiero entregarla a alguien más...

-Solo hazlo, comete errores, inténtalo, falla, vuelve a intentarlo, eso esta bien y lo sabes ¿No es así?

-Sí...De hecho tengo bastante experiencia- .Por primera vez en el día una sonrisa sincera apareció en mi rostro.

-Eso es bueno Kuon.

-Aunque hay algo que me angustia...

-No tienes idea de que hacer ¿Cierto?

-Me conoces bien.

-Honestamente sigo molesto por que haya salido con alguien...

-Siempre has sido un maldito celoso- .Que directo, ¿Desde cuando es así Yashiro?

-Tu...

-He estado en esta situación los últimos cuatro años ¿Realmente es necesario preguntar?- Prácticamente me leyó la mente.

-¿Cansado?

-En parte...Por otro lado es divertido- admitió.

-Si que eres cruel...

-Volviendo al tema ¿De verdad no tienes idea de que hacer?

-No...Posiblemente me detesta.

-Le dirás la verdad, eso harás...

-Pero...

-Lo harás te digo, si no lo haces te arrepentirás...Y es Kyoko-chan, si perdono a Fuwa te perdonara a ti.

**Sou, Yashiro los amo ¡Gracias por iluminar a estos idiotas! XD**


	16. Extra 5

_"Prefiero discutir contigo que estar con otra."_

_Anónimo _

**_Extra 5_**

**POV YASHIRO **_**Los Ángeles, E.E.U.U**_

Estaba molesto, más que molesto, furioso...¡Lo matare!, ¡Kuon bastardo!, Desde que llegamos a la sesión fotográfica que tuvimos hoy, todas esas modelos se abalanzaron sobre él y el muy idiota no hizo nada, su situación con Kyoko-chan esta bastante complicada para esto...

-Yashiro...¿Que pasa?- .No iba a contestarle.

-...

-Yashiro...

-...

-¿Y ahora que paso?- ¿¡Ni siquiera lo sabes!?

-¡Prostituto! ¡Mujeriego! ¡Infiel!- .El rostro de Kuon se desfiguro del asombro.

-¿Que demonios?

-¡No te hagas el inocente!

-Y repito ¿Que demonios?- ¿De verdad no tienes idea?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- ¡Idiota!

-En lo absoluto...

-Estabas engañando a Kyoko-chan...¡Malvado!

-Yo no la estaba engañando y ni siquiera es mi novia...

-Eso quisieras...

-Tú...En serio te has vuelto cruel...

-Y tú un estúpido...

Después de eso me fui a mi lugar ya que la sesión fotográfica continuaría y por supuesto aquellas "mujeres" si es que se las puede llamar así, empezarían a coquetear con Kuon, no es que las chicas no puedan sentirse atraídas hacia él pero en este caso son unas...Como decirlo...¡Unas zorras!...¡Y no, no estaba exagerando!, Estas "señoritas" se exhibían vulgar y descaradamente y lo peor de todo es que Kuon no les decía nada, me refiero que aunque mantenía su distancia o las esquivaba en ningún momento les aclaro las cosas, ¿Que le costaba decir: "Querida Dama...Cof...cof...Zorra, existe una persona que ya tiene mi cariño, se agradece su prostituismo caritativo pero no requiero tus servicios, gracias."? ¡Exacto! No le costaba nada...Aunque podría decirlo de una forma más delicada pero aún así no lo hizo.

Cuando la sesión termino Kuon vino rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba, por supuesto que tuvo que evadir a aquellas mujeres antes para lograr acercarse.

-¿Sigues molesto?- .¡Por supuesto que sí!

-No.

-¿En serio no estas molesto por lo de esas chicas?

-No.

-Ya veo...¿Vamos a almorzar?

-¡Invita a tus putas, Kuon!

-¡De verdad que se te paso el enojo!- Comento con evidente sarcasmo.

-¿Como quieres que no este molesto?

-¡Pero no he hecho nada! ¡Tampoco es como si hubiera coqueteado con ellas!

-¡Exacto no has hecho nada!

-¿Acaso quieres que le diga que estoy enamorado de otra chica?

-Si...Duh.- .Después de eso Kuon se me quedo observando fijamente durante cinco minutos.

-Bien...- ¿Que?

-¿Bien que?

-Les diré que no estoy interesado y que ya hay alguien más ¿No es eso lo que quieres?- .Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno...si...

-Entonces lo haré y fin del problema.

-¿Seguro...?- .No es que no me gustara solo que realmente no me esperaba que quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Te estas retractando?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Para nada, solo estoy impresionado.

-Bien...Aquí voy.

Lo vi voltearse para dirigirles una calculadora y coqueta mirada a las modelos mientras se acercaba a ellas a un paso lento y decidido, también pude oír como les decía con un tono dulce y seductor "Lo lamento, no estoy interesado, ya hay una chica a la que amó", ni siquiera había dicho que había una chica que le gustaba, o en la que estaba interesado, si no que les había dicho directamente que había una chica a la cual amaba, Bueno...Era la verdad, no sé realmente que me hacia más feliz, el hecho de que Kuon les dijera abiertamente que tenia una mujer a la cual amaba o las expresiones de esas brujas después de ser rechazadas.

**Bueno este extra fue prácticamente algo improvisado (? Se me ocurrió anoche y decidí hacerlo no lo sé me pareció divertido XD**

**¡Me encanta la actitud de Yashiro y la de Kuon también! **

**Pienso hacer otro extra para que vean como van las cosas en Tokyo...Supongo que tratara sobre el asunto de Kanae o Shotaro no estoy muy segura en cual de los dos asuntos centrarme ¿Que me recomiendan? ¿Tal vez los dos?**


	17. Extra 6

_"Siempre voy a intentar sacarte una sonrisa, aunque yo esté peor que tú."_

_Anónimo_

_Extra 6_

**POV KANAE **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Me sentía tan molesta, demasiado molesta, esto de estar enamorada me volvía irracional, celosa y testaruda. Me encontraba en el apartamento de Kyoko ya que era una de las pocas personas con las que sentía que podía hablar y no eran muchas, eran ella o Chiori, en el caso de Chiori tenia el problema de que ella estaba actualmente en una relación y Kyoko era una muy buena opción para hablar a pesar que no tuviera la mejor experiencia amorosa, ella definitivamente era una persona que sabia amar.

-Entonces...¿Se trata de Hyou-kun?- .¿¡Era tan obvia!?

-¿Porque piensas eso?

-Porque últimamente es lo único de lo que hablamos...-. Admitió ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-_Touché_

-¿Que ocurrió esta vez? ¿Volvió con esa chica?

-No...Pero están en contacto- .Dije con molestia.

-Bueno, posiblemente son solo amigos.

-¡Simplemente no pueden ser solo amigos! ¡Amigos mis polainas!

-¿Porque? Con Sho somos buenos amigos...- .Seguía siendo la misma ingenua.

-Tú y Sho crecieron juntos y ademas a pesar de que hubo sentimientos jamas iniciaron una relación.

-Mmm...No sé si eso tenga mucho que ver...Pienso que aún así pueden ser amigos.

-No lo creó- .¿Porque le costaba tanto entenderme?

-¡Oh! Ya veo...

-¿De que hablas?

-Moko-san...¡Estas celosa!- .Le hubiera gritado pero tenia razón...

-¿Como esta Sho?- Lo mejor seria evitar el tema...

-¡Muy bien! Esto de ser padre lo tiene bastante emocionado...¿Sabes que llamaran al bebé Aoi?, Hikari-chan me contó que planeaban comprar una casa ideal para criarlo y...¡Espera no me cambies de tema!

-¡No voy a admitir nada!

-Creo que aparte de tus celos utilizas el asunto de su relación con otra chica como excusa- .Siempre tan directa...Aunque ¿Era así?

-Yo...

-Moko-san por este tipo de situaciones estúpidas deje ir a la persona más importante para mi.

-Al menos él te corresponde, el amor no correspondido es una mierda.

-¡Exacto por eso fui una estúpida!- .Me sorprendió, no había negado que Kuon tuviera sentimientos por ella de hecho parecía tener cierta consciencia de ello.

-No lo creó...Estabas asustada ¿No?- .No la comprendía del todo.

-Así es...Estaba asustada, en más de una ocasión lo estuve, también estuve en negación y al igual que tú utilizaba excusas idiotas.

-Duele...¿No se supone que cuando uno se enamora es para ser feliz?

-Dímelo a mí...Uno no elige de quien se enamora, el amor no es fácil y siempre va a doler, pero el simple hecho de intentarlo a veces vale la pena así que Moko-san si no tienes la certeza de que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos no te rindas y si fuera así de todas formas inténtalo, tampoco utilices otras excusas como la edad, o lo que dirán los demás, esas cosas no importan, de verdad que no.

-Bueno...Creó que Hyou-kun vale la pena- .Creo que aunque no me correspondiera, él no seria capas de lastimarme.

-Vale la pena, si te hace feliz.

-Aunque...

-¿Que pasa?

-Por algo estamos ambas solteras...Así que tú también inténtalo.

-Estoy en eso, de hecho hablare con él cuando vuelva.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si, pero ¿sabes?, Voy a ser fuerte sin importar que pase voy a enfrentar esto.

-Entonces volvámonos fuertes juntas, después de todo estamos en la misma situación.

-¡Si!

**La amistad... :')**

**Aunque Kanae era consciente de sus sentimientos por Hyou-kun hace tiempo, en este extra hablan más de el hecho de decidir si quería seguirlos, una actitud madura la de Kyoko ¡Me gusto!**

**Lamentablemente no pude hablar mucho sobre la situación de Sho ya que en un capitulo ¿o era extra? anterior Kanae ya había sido interrumpida por él, aunque lo nombre al menos eso XD **


	18. Chapter 12

_"La sinceridad siempre nos llevara a odiarnos un poco."_

_Mario Benedetti_

**POV KYOKO Tokyo, Japón**

A pesar de la situación y de lo que había ocurrido hace dos semanas el ambiente no era ni tenso ni incomodo. Hoy finalmente había visto a Kuon desde aquella discusión ya que continuaríamos con la filmación. En el momento en que nos vimos nos saludamos de forma cortes y aunque hubiera esperado algún tipo de incomodidad no fue así en lo absoluto, aún así no me permitiría a mi misma fingir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ya había tomado una decisión.

-¡Bien! iniciaremos con la confesión de Yuu- .Indico el director.

_-¿De verdad me ayudaras con lo de Ryu? No quiero ser un problema para ti.- .Comento Nanami_

_-Claro que lo haré, ademas...No estoy listo para que dejes de ser mi problema._

_-Gracias...¿Sabes Yuu? Tú realmente eres una buena persona._

_-No digas esas cosas, Nana._

_-¿Porque no?_

_-Porque no soy una buena persona y estoy...Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti._

_-Yuu..._

_-Te amo tanto, demasiado...Y cuando estas tan cerca de mí, me olvido quien eres, me olvido que eres de Ryu..._

Para ser honesta filmar aquella escena me había emocionado y entristecido al mismo tiempo, y no era porque el actor que interpretaba a Yuu fuera Kuon, si no por los sentimientos de Nanami...Ella también amaba a Yuu pero estaba en deuda con Ryu y le pertenecía a él, estaba en conflicto y aunque su situación y la mía fueran diferentes de todas formas la comprendía.

-¿Hablaras con él?- Pregunto Sou interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí...

-¿Como te sientes?

-Nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada para ser exacta.

-Una mala combinación de sentimientos...

-Dímelo a mí.

-Sabes que es lo mejor...

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil hablar de mis sentimientos- .Admití.

-Para nadie...Al menos se saludaron.

-¡Oh si! No me lo esperaba creí que solo nos ignoraríamos...Y aunque nos saludamos, sorprendentemente la atmósfera no estaba tensa.

-Eso es bueno, supongo.

-Si pienso lo mismo...

-No te ves muy convencida Kyoko.

-No quiero que hagamos eso de fingir que nada hubiese pasado y seguir como si nada ¡Es cansador!

-No va a pasar, después de todo tú iras a hablar con él.

-¡Es verdad!- ¡Que tonta!

El resto de la filmación transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras salíamos me decidí a buscar a Kuon y a Yashiro-san rápidamente y en el momento en que los encontré me dirigí con grandes pasos hacia donde se encontraban.

-Yashiro-san ¿Me prestas a Kuon?- .Eso no había sonado muy bien pude darme cuenta de eso cuando Yashiro-san empezó a hacer caras extrañas.

-Es decir...¿Nos das un momento?- Me sentía avergonzada.

-¡Por supuesto, Kyoko-chan! - En el momento en que Yashiro se fue, me digne a mirar a Kuon.

-Tenemos que hablar...- Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. ¿Él también?

-Esto facilita las cosas, supongo- . Dijo Kuon.

-Eso creó...

-Entonces...¿Donde hablaremos?

-Podríamos ir a tú apartamento...Propondría el mio pero esta Francis.- ¿Por que sonaba tan extraña esta conversación?

-Es una buena idea...¿Vamos?

-¿Ahora? - .¿Que pasaría con Yashiro-san y Sou?

-Si, no veo el problemas ademas podríamos decirles a Sou y a Yashiro que se vayan juntos. - .Bueno...No era una mala idea.

-Esta bien.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Sou y Yashiro-san para avisarles que nos iríamos juntos, Sou estuvo de acuerdo en llevar a Yashiro-san así que nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al apartamento de Kuon, tendríamos muchas cosas que hablar...

**Perdónenme**** el capitulo de hoy estuvo bastante flojo, lo que pasa es que hoy no fue un buen día debido a que mi perra falleció y me encuentro bajoneada (deprimida) y sin ganas de nada, al principio pensé en no publicar ningún capitulo hoy pero mañana tengo oculista (me van a hacer un fondo de ojos) y voy a estar con la vista borrosa así que no creo que pueda escribir y como no quería demorar mucho me decidí a escribir un poco.**

**Si mi humor mejora un poco no sé, supongo que tendré el capitulo 13 para esta noche**

**Para el dialogo de Yuu y Nanami me inspire en Cazadores de Sombras los orígenes ¡Muy buen libro!**


	19. Chapter 13

_"El verdadero amor no se reduce a lo físico o a lo romántico; el verdadero amor es la aceptación de todo lo que el otro es, de lo que ha a sido, de lo que será y de lo que nunca podrá ser."_

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

El viaje fue en silencio, ninguno dijo nada hasta el momento en que llegamos al apartamento.

-Adelante...

¡Dios! No había cambiado en lo absoluto seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba ¡Que nostálgico!

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí...

-Es cierto...

-¡Sigue exactamente igual! - .De alguna forma eso me hacia feliz.

-Bueno...Seria divertido hablar sobre la decoración pero tenemos asuntos pendientes. - .Fue directo al punto.

-Tienes razón...¿Crees que podría hablar primero?- .De verdad quería quitarme esa carga que había estado llevando los últimos tres años.

-Esta bien- .Kuon se veía un poco nervioso.

-Antes de comenzar, tienes que prometerme que me escucharas y que en ningún momento me interrumpirás hasta que termine.

-Si, lo prometo.

-Bien...Hace tres años cuando me dijiste la verdad, tú verdad...Yo me sentía confundida respecto a mis sentimientos, en ningún momento pensé en juzgarte o en sentirme molesta porque me hayas mentido porque comprendía tus razones, lo que realmente me tenia confusa eran mis sentimientos, los sentimientos que tenia por Tsuruga Ren...

Kuon se veía arrepentido, confundido y asustado y no lo culpaba ese tema era doloroso para ambos.

-Así que te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y eso fue lo que hice, entonces lo entendí...Yo ya lo sabia, en mi corazón yo sabia la verdad porque después de que me contaras todo fue como si muchas cosas empezaran a cobrar sentido y en cuanto a mis sentimientos también pude darme cuenta que yo...No puedo odiarte, aún cuando veo tu lado más oscuro, lo acepto y si quisieras cambiar también lo aceptaría y si no tampoco me importaría porque aunque no cambies yo te seguiré aceptando porque... Me gusta todo de ti y te amo tal y como eres. No sabia como decírtelo así que te evite ¡Fue un gran error! , entonces te fuiste y me dolió pero como ya te he dicho no puedo odiarte así que seguí con mi vida y salí con alguien más pero de todas formas quiero que sepas que un ningún momento deje de amarte...Eso es todo.

Listo lo había hecho, le había dicho prácticamente todo y a estas alturas ya no me importaba casi nada, bueno...La reacción de Kuon me preocupaba parecía estar procesando cada una de mis palabras.

-Es mi turno...- Bien, no iba a decir nada de mi arriesgada confesión...¡Bastardo!

-Si...

-Kyoko...Tú eres la persona con la que más estoy en deuda en este mundo, me has salvado más veces de las que puedo contar, me has dado tanto...Y te estoy profundamente agradecido por eso...Pero la verdad es que soy egoísta en especial cuando se trata de ti, quiero que seas más feliz que cualquier otra persona...Y aún así...Yo no puedo soportar verte con alguien más...No quiero entregarte a alguien más y eso es porque para mi no hay nadie más importante que tú...Me aparte de ti, fui un idiota, la idea de que pudieras odiarme me aterraba, lo cierto es que no te merezco, no creó que nadie te merezca, para mi tú estas más allá de cualquiera.

-Kuon...- .Yo le dije que no me interrumpiera pero el no había dicho nada.

-¿Si?

-Gracias...No eres el único que esta en deuda.- .Él dice que lo salve pero yo creó que de alguna forma él también me salvo a mí.

-Kyoko...

-¿Que pasa?

-Hay algo que olvide decirte...

-¿Que cosa?

-Te amo- .Dijo antes de besarme, un beso que que decía más que cualquier palabra, un beso liberador que expresaba todo lo que durante tres años se estuvo quemando en un rincón.

-Yashiro tenia razón...- .Dijo Kuon de repente.

-¿Sobre que?- .Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Somos unos imbéciles...

-Bueno...Es verdad y no creó que sea la primero vez que nos lo dicen- comente divertida antes de volver a besarlo.

**Utilice mis reservas de fuerza (? para escribir este capitulo XD **

**Mi humor mejoro gracias al apoyo de algunas personas y a comer cosas dulces (Enserio lo dulce me levanta el animo) pero ahora que termine me dio mucha flojera XD**

**volviendo al asunto de capitulo ¡POR FIN, BOLUDOS! (Emoción nivel Argentino XD) me gusto escribir esto jaja ¡VIVA EL AMOR!**


	20. Chapter 14

_"La relación sexual no es fundamental para el amor, sino que al amor es fundamental para la relación sexual."_

_Phil Bosmans _

**POV KANAE **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

El día había resultado agotador con tanto trabajo y apenas pude conseguir algo de tiempo libre y ese tiempo solo quería invertirlo en un persona en especifico, en Kyoko.

-¡Moko-san!- .La oí gritar mientras corría hacia mis brazos...

-Si,si...- Dije apartándola.

-¿Como estas? ¿Algún avanza con Hyou-kun?- .Yo no podría llamarlo avance...

-Complicado, una no puede solo ir y decirle te amo ¿No crees?

-Bueno...Por algo es una confesión, ¿No se supone que eso hay que hacer?

-Para mí es complicado...- Admití.

-Entiendo, realmente no puedo juzgarte y menos tratándose de mi.

-Tres años es mucho tiempo...Hablando de eso ¿Como están las cosas con Kuon?

-Muy bien, finalmente lo hice Moko-san- .¿De verdad?

-¿Hablaste con él?

-¡Si!-. ¿No me iba a dar detalles?

-Entonces...¿Están saliendo?

-Supongo...- .¿Supones?

-Oye...¿Hablaron o no?- .No la entendía.

-Lo hicimos pero en ningún momento hablamos de estar en una relación...De hecho hasta ahora no se me había pasado por la cabeza. - .Esta chica seguía igual que siempre...

-Mmm...¿Que fue exactamente lo que paso?- .Si ella no entendía la situación tal vez yo podría hacerlo.

-Nos dijimos como nos sentíamos respecto al otro y nuestros sentimientos y luego...Nos besamos.

-Bien...¿Y luego?

-Luego ¿Que?

-Bueno, Ya sabes... - ¿Acaso no podía captar la indirecta?

-No entiendo- .¡Inocente!

-Sexo- .Con esta chica había que ser directa.

-M-moko-san ¡Que atrevida!- .Por alguna razón esperaba una reacción más exagerada.

-Respondeme ¿Lo hicieron?

-¡No!- .Realmente esperaba más de Kuon.

-Ya veo...Entonces están en una relación sin definir.

-Eso creó...

-¿Y no lo harán?

-¡Moko-san!

-Bueno, tú lo amas creó que aunque se casaran eso no cambiaría nada.

-¿Tú ya lo has hecho?- .Ingenua pero directa.

-No...Creó que para hacerlo tienes que amar a la persona, algo como el matrimonio no pienso que importe demasiado mientras haya amor.

-Moko-san...Tal vez tengas razón.

**POV YASHIRO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

La curiosidad me estaba matando, ¿De que hablaron con Kyoko-chan? ¿Que había pasado?, Con Sou habíamos ido a tomar un café para hacer algo de tiempo y Kyon (Nombre para la pareja de Kyoko y Kuon puesto por Yashiro y Sou) había sido nuestro principal tema de conversación sin tener en cuenta que el novio de Sou, (Todavía no podía creer que un playboy como él salga con un hombre) Francis hizo una escena de celos. El asunto es que desde que vi a Kuon esta mañana no me había contado nada, ¡Absolutamente nada!

-Yashiro...No seas tan obvio- Comento Kuon divertido, ¿Porque le resultaba gracioso? ¡Demonio!

-Tú me estas ocultando cosas...- Dije moribundo.

-Puede ser...

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Cuéntale a Onii-chan!

-¿Debería?

-Escúchame Kuon...He estado sufriendo contigo estos últimos cuatro años ¡Vas a contármelo todo! ¡Lo harás!

-Esta bien ¡No es necesario ponerte así!

-Bien, ¡Comienza!- .Hable emocionado

-Solo fuimos honestos y nos besamos- ¡Que poco detallista!

-Ajam...¿Y?

-No deberías dejarte llevar por tú imaginación, es Kyoko de quien estamos hablando.

-¡No rompas mis ilusiones Kuon! Ademas si tú la seduces...

-¡Ni lo pienses!

-¿Acaso no quieres?

-No es eso...Yo no quiero obligarla a nada.

-Entonces, ¿Esperaras hasta casarte si eso es lo que ella quiere?

-...

-¿Lo harás?

-Si, eso creó- .¡Que respuesta más dudosa!

-Mmm...Ya veo.

-No confió en mí mismo, no sé si puedo tener autocontrol.

-¿No deberías hablarle con ella?

-¿Crees que se puede hablar de eso con Kyoko?

-Buen punto.

-Solo quiero respetar sus decisiones, no la forzare a nada.

-Tendrás que ir a un curso de autocontrol- Le dije con lastima mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿No es eso para adictos? ¡No soy un drogadicto!

-¿Y no me dirás que ella no es como una adicción para ti? Si lo pensamos bien no eres muy diferente a uno.

-Interesante punto de vista.

-Ademas, no necesariamente los cursos de autocontrol están relacionados con las adicciones, así que podrías ir.

-Tal vez, Pero...

-¿Pero?

-La amo y eso me basta.

**Al final no fui al oculista ¡Estaba cerrado! ¡Que perdida de tiempo! Y ahora tengo que ir el martes o el miércoles :/**

**Volviendo al capitulo ¡Es bueno que ambos reflexionen sobre el sexo! Eso sonó mal pero yo misma me entiendo XD**


	21. Chapter 15

_"La gente tiene un gran apetito por involucrarse y jugar su rol."_

_Francisco Domínguez Brito _

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Definitivamente esto era un mal presagio, El presidente había llamado para informarnos de una cena entre íntimos allegados, eso era algo sospechoso y principalmente si venia de él. Pero teníamos que ir, en mi caso iría con Kuon, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en ir juntos.

-Bien...Ya llegamos- .Dijo Kuon en un suspiro, dando a entender las pocas ganas que tenia de estar allí.

-Si...

Apenas ingresamos a la villa del presidente nos sorprendimos, no había nada de extravagancias, ni enormes cantidades de personas, estaba normal y eso me angustio.

-Kuon...

-¿Si?

-El presidente...¿Se encuentra bien?- ¡Quizás tenia una enfermedad mortal!

-No estoy seguro...

-¡Kuon-sama! ¡Onee-sama! - .Maria-chan venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Maria-chan -La saludamos.

-¡Llegaron justo a tiempo! ¡Todos los estamos esperando! - .Bueno, ahora si me estaba asustando ¿Todos? ¿Quienes?

-Eso es bueno...

Maria-chan nos dirigió hacia un enorme comedor, el cual estaba decorado de forma "Normal" en comparación con las típicas extravagancias del presidente, y en el se encontraban varios rostros conocidos: Moko-san, Chiori y su novio, Yashiro-san, Sawara-san, Shoko-san, Hikari-chan,Sho (El presidente y Sho se conocieron personalmente en mi cumpleaños hace dos años y desarrollaron sorprendentemente una amistad.) y el Beagle, entre otros.

Reino seguramente había sido invitado por Maria-chan, ellos dos se conocieron cuando Maria-chan y yo habíamos salido de compras y "Casualmente" nos topamos con él, ambos se cayeron bien al instante, podría decirse que ella tiene un enamoramiento y él dijo que la esperaría ya que Maria-chan tenia un aura anormal y que fácilmente me reemplazaría.¡Es un bastardo! ¡No permitiré que la toque hasta que sea mayor de edad solo tiene 11 años!

-Kyoko...

-¿Que pasa Kuon?

-¿Que hacen esos sujetos aquí? - Obviamente se refería a Sho y a Reino.

-Es una larga historia...

Después de saludar a todos y soportar las miradas de odio entre Kuon, Sho y el Beagle, la cena inicio. Todos conversábamos tranquilamente aunque por supuesto estábamos separados en tres grupos culpa de ciertas personas que no voy a nombrar...Cof...Kuon...Cof...Sho...Cof...Reino...Cof.

-¡Mogami-kun! - .Que el presidente me hablara en voz alta frente a todos en la mesa no era una buena señal.

-¿S-si? - .Me estaba asustando.

-¿No hay algo que quieras contarnos? ¿Y tú Kuon?- .¿Como lo sabia? ¡Seguramente fue Yashiro-san! ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¿De que esta hablando?- .Trate de hacerme la desentendida.

-No finjan, ¿Ustedes están saliendo?- Pude ver su macabra sonrisa ¿Por esto había organizado la supuesta cena?

-No- Conteste.

-Si- .Respondió Kuon al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos fijamente, ambos confundidos y por supuesto Kuon molesto.

-¿Ese tipo y Kyoko se acuestan?- Pregunto Shotaro de repente, ¡Que desvergonzado!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Le grite mientras le arrojaba algo de pan.

-¿No?- .Dijo Chiori con un tono de decepción.

-N-no- .¡A estas alturas parecía un jodido tomate!

-Tartamudeo, ella esta mintiendo ¡Son amantes!- Hablo de repente el Beagle.

-¡Kuon me mentiste! Kotonami-san me debes dinero- .¿Habían apostado? ¿Mi Moko-san había hecho una apuesta con Yashiro-san?

-No estés tan seguro- .Dijo Moko-san.

Bien, ya estaba cansada,todos estaban discutiendo, así que me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al jardín del presidente.

-Creó que seria menos problemático con la prensa- .Dijo Kuon apareciendo de repente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- .Suspire.

-No entiendo...¿Porque lo negaste?- .Se refería a si estábamos saliendo

-Porque no tenia idea, la verdad había asumido que no.

-Yo tampoco estaba seguro, pero asumí que si.

-¿Entonces estamos saliendo?

-Supongo que tengo que invitarte a salir para hacerlo oficial ¿No?

-Suena bien...

-Entonces...¿Que te parece este sábado?

-¡Perfecto! ¡Es una cita!

**Perdón el capitulo esta algo corto XD**

**No sé ustedes pero me gustaría una pareja de Maria y Reino ¡La verdadera pareja del mal!**

**Todos metidos en la relación de Kyoko y Kuon ¡Pobrecitos! XD**


	22. Chapter 16

_"El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien, sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien."_

_Milan Kundera _

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Al fin sábado, hoy seria mi cita con Kuon, me sentía algo estúpida pero estaba realmente emocionada. El problema era que me sentía bastante presionada al respecto, al parecer alguien se había enterado y se lo había dicho a todos, y ese alguien estoy segura que es Yashiro-san, el asunto esque no dejaban de fastidiarme con el tema.

-Kyoko, ¡usa este vestido!- Francis quería arreglarme a como de lugar y no dejaba de cambiar de opinión sobre que vestido debería usar, ¡Esta ya era el quinto!

-¿Seguro que es el ultimo?- ¡Ojala así fuera!

-¡Por supuesto!- .Respondió haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bien...

Finalmente Francis opto por el noveno vestido que me obligo a ponerme, ¡Por favor, todos eran bonitos! y luego de estar "Beau et parfait" como dice Francis, recibí una llamada de Moko-san dándome consejos los cuales me resultaban extraños, ¿Por que demonios debería tocarle la entrepierna?

-Kyoko- .Me llamo Sou.

-¿Si?- Realmente tenia esperanzas, desde mi punto de vista era el único decente.

-Lleva esto- .Dijo entregándome unos preservativos ¿Que esperaban que ocurriera en esta cita?

-¿¡Para que!?

-¿No es obvio?

-¡Sé para que son!

-¿Entonces...?

-Lo que trato de decir es ¿Porque asumes que haremos 'Eso'?

-Solo trato de ganar una apuesta, Tú Onii-san te da permiso para hacerlo.

-¿Apuesta?- .¡Esto de las apuestas me tenia cansada!

-Kanae-san, Yashiro y yo apostamos a que lo harían hoy y Francis junto con Chiori y Sho dijeron que era imposible.

-¡Ustedes están completamente locos!

Y antes de que Sou pudiera contestar el timbre había sonado, ¡Gracias Kuon!, Me fui a abrir la puerta rápidamente.

-Kuon- Lo salude.

-Kyo...- .Antes de que pudiera decir algo su mirada se dirigió hacia lo que tenia en mis manos...¡Dios! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Estúpido Sou!

-Y-yo...- Estaba completamente roja.

-Así que no soy el único siendo fastidiado...- .¿¡Eh!?

-¿A ti también?

-¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que Yashiro me dio unas esposas?- .¿¡Esposas!?

-Degenerados...

-Si...- Concordó mientras suspiraba.

-Entonces...¿Vamos?

-Vamos...

Salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos a su auto.

-¿Donde iremos?- .Pregunte.

-Digo que hagamos lo que queramos.

-¿Que?

-Ambos hemos estado siendo presionados por los demás, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer o ir a donde queramos? Convencí a Yashiro de que iríamos a un restaurante, lo más probable es que manden a alguien a espiarnos.

-Ya veo...Creó que tienes razón- .De verdad la tenia, después de todo solo eramos él y yo, no necesitábamos usar ropa elegante ni ir a restaurantes costosos o algo así.

-Entonces, ¿Donde quieres ir?

-¿Que tal si recorremos Tokyo?

-No es mala idea.

No puedo decir que sea el tipo de cita de en sueño que soñé alguna vez pero de alguna forma me parecía mucho mejor, habíamos recorrido varios lugares de la ciudad,habíamos comprado cosas, habíamos comido ramen, recorrimos algunos lugares y finalmente nos quedamos en un parque.

-No es como lo había imaginado- .Solté de repente.

-Si...Yo lo lamento...

-Es mejor- Dije interrumpiéndolo, Kuon me miro sorprendido.

-Creí que esperabas algo más romántico- .Confeso.

-No lo sé, lo cierto es que sin importar si estemos en un costoso restaurante o comiendo ramen en un local, lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

-Pienso lo mismo...

De repente empezó a llover, pero aún así continuamos sin importarnos nada, al fin y al cabo ya estábamos empapados y sin ningún paraguas, solo nos fuimos tomados de las manos, contándonos historias, riéndonos, abranzandonos y besándonos. Nos dirigimos a su auto completamente mojados para luego terminar en su apartamento ya que ninguno de los dos quería soportar a los demás.

-Creó que ambos deberíamos tomar un baño, puedes usar el del cuarto de invitados- .Me indico.

-Si, pero...No tengo ropa- .Me sentía un poco avergonzada.

-Te dejare unas mías ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien

Ingrese al baño y tome una ducha, cuando salí me encontré con una camiseta que me llegaba apenas abajo de los muslos, bueno...en el pasado me hubiera llegado hasta las rodillas pero ahora estaba más alta 1,75 mts.

-Te queda bien- Dijo Kuon mientras entraba a la habitación y me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-¿No deberías tocar al menos?

-Supuse que ya estabas vestida.

-¿Que hora es?

-Las 2:00 AM

-¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Supongo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Si

Kuon se dirigió a la puerta para irse pero en el ultimo instante freno en seco.

-Kyoko...

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- .Me lo quede observando un rato mientras sentía como un leve sonrojo cubría mi rostro.

-Y-yo...

-No quiero forzarte a nada, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-Esta bien- .Me rendí, no podía decirle que no.

Nos acostamos en su cama mientras sentía como me rodeaba con su brazos, ambos nos abrazábamos en silencio y oíamos el sonido de la lluvia.

**Beau et parfait: Hermosa y perfecta en francés**

** Ame escribir esto no sé ¡Que tiernos durmiendo abrazados! :3**

**¡Basta de presionarlos para tener sexo! XD**


	23. Chapter 17

_"Me gusta tanto que no me gusta que le guste a otras personas. Es un amor así, celoso."_

_Jorge Luis Borges _

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

En el momento en que desperté pude sentir dos brazos aferrándose a mi cintura, fue entonces cuando recordé lo que ocurrió anoche, me levante sigilosamente para no despertar a Kuon y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, en el momento en que abrí el refrigerador se me desfiguro el rostro, ¡No había absolutamente nada! ¡Estaba vació!

No tenia opción, tendría que ir al supermercado, solo había un pequeño problema y era mi ropa, lo que había usado ayer estaba en la secadora y de todas formas no hubiera sido útil siendo un vestido para salir, en cuanto a lo que llevaba puesto ahora era solo una camiseta que apenas cubría lo necesario. Después de pensarlo claramente decidí arriesgarme, tendría que salir así, no podía dejar a Kuon morir por desnutrición ¡Eso jamas!

Hice las compras lo más rápido posible aunque eso no evito que las personas que pasaban me observaran con curiosidad, Después de todo era una celebridad vestida con un camiseta y utilizando tacones en un supermercado, solo me quedaba rezar porque esto no saliera en alguna revista. Cuando llegue al apartamento pude notar que Kuon seguía durmiendo así que me puse a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Cocinaste?- .Pregunto mientras aparecía por el pasillo después de un rato.

-¡Si!

-¿Como hiciste para conseguir alimentos?- .¿Porque lo preguntaba? Era algo obvio.

-Pues, fui al supermercado

-¿Y fuiste así?- .Se veía bastante serio mientras decía aquello.

-No tuve opción, no había nada en tu refrigerador

-Me hubieras despertado...

-¿Solo para mandarte a comprar?- .Aunque lo había pensado me pareció un poco tonto hacerlo.

-Si, era mejor a que salieras vestida así- .¿Me estaba reprochando?

-No tenia otra ropa y de todas formas ya lo hice- .En parte tenia razón pero...¿Era necesario molestarse?

-Esa camiseta apenas cubre lo necesario- .Estaba molesto.

-¿Porque te molestas?- .Al menos tenia derecho a saberlo.

-Porque no quiero que nadie más te vea- .Confeso.

-Lo lamento...- . Celoso, sobreprotector y posesivo así era el hombre que amaba.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas porque me perteneces- .¡Posesivo, muy posesivo!

-¿No deberías ser un poco más justo?- Pregunte divertida.

-Bien...Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo

-Así esta mejor- .Dije antes de besarlo.

Desayunamos y nos la pasamos el resto del día en su apartamento, después de todo teníamos unos días libres y utilizar nuestros teléfonos no era una opción ya podíamos imaginarnos los mensajes y llamadas de los demás, el solo pensarlo me hacia doler la cabeza.

-¿Crees que estén enloqueciendo?

-Posiblemente- .Respondió Kuon.

-Ya me los imagino interrogándonos como si hubiéramos cometido un asesinato.

-Bueno...Solo hay una forma de terminar con esto- .Ambos sabíamos cual, pero aún así Kuon no quería presionarme con ello, siendo honesta había estado reflexionando sobre el asunto desde el momento en que el tema salió a colación debido a Moko-san.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo entonces- Kuon me miro sorprendido parecía que iba a entrar en estado de shock.

-¿E-estas segura? ¿No es por la presión de los demás?- .Era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso, Parecía un niño inseguro.

-Estuve pensando sobre eso...Y yo te amo, así que quiero expresartelo con mi cuerpo y mi alma, no es algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme- .Admití

-¿Realmente quieres esto? - Su expresión de inseguridad desapareció por completo para mostrar otra la cual no podía definir ¿Deseo? ¿Amor? ¿Tal vez ambos?

-Quiero esto- .Dije con seguridad

Lo vi respirar profundo para luego tomarme por la cintura y darme un lento y apasionada beso mientras me cargaba para llevarme a su habitación, cerro la puerta con su pie y se dirigió a la cama para dejarme caer con suavidad.

¿Estaba sucediendo? Si, ¿Estaba nerviosa? Si, ¿Me entregaría a Kuon en este momento? Demonios, si. A pesar de ser una primeriza en en esto me entregaría a él por completo, no me arrepentiría, solo me dejaría llevar...

**Kyoko tomando la iniciativa, Inesperado XD**

**Aunque me es posible imaginarlo (De forma detallada y todo) Me resulta imposible escribirlo y describirlo así que utilicen su imaginación, les recomiendo originalidad (Aunque no al extremo nada de rarezas para Kyoko, es su primera vez XD) Digamos que tiene que ser una dulce y apasionada primera vez.**

**Les voy a aclarar que a partir de ahora no voy a poder actualizar como antes ya que comienzo ¡La maldita escuela! **


	24. Extra 7

_"Enamorarse es amar las coincidencias y amar es enamorarse de las diferencias."_

_Jorge Bucay _

**POV KANAE **_**Tokyo, Japón **_

¡Tres días! ¡Había estado tres días ausente! Y aún así aparece como si nada ¿Acaso es una broma?, apenas llego se limito a pedir unas disculpas y a decir que había estado con Kuon como si no lo supiéramos, ¿No planeaba contarme nada? Esto merecía una interrogación.

-Kyoko...Comienza a hablar- .Dije fríamente

-Ya lo he dicho, estaba con Kuon- .¡Idiota!

-Eso ya lo sabía, lo que quiero saber es ¿Que demonios has estado haciendo con él para ausentarte tres días solo por una cita?

-B-bueno...¿Fortificar la relación?- .Eso era más una pregunta que una respuesta.

-¿Va en serio?

-No es una mentira del todo- .Ya veo...

-Entonces...Tú y él...Bueno...'Eso'- .Aunque había hecho una apuesta al respecto pensaba que tardarían un tiempo.

-Pues si...- .Dijo sonrojada, ¿Mi pura y virginal Kyoko no era virgen? ¿Que diablos pasa con el mundo?

-¿Duele? - .Bien...Todas nos hemos hecho aquella pregunta alguna vez.

-Un poco...- . Después de todo Kuon tenia experiencia, posiblemente fue delicado con ella...Pero en serio ¿Ese tipo a mi Kyoko...?

-Ya veo...- .En parte estaba feliz por Kyoko pero por otra me moría de ganas por darle un buen puñetazo a Kuon.

-¿Avances con Hyou-kun?- .La primera vez que esa pregunta me provocaba felicidad.

-Así es, Él ya ha dejado de ver a aquella idiota

-Ajam, ¿Y...?

-Eso es todo, ¿Por que debería complicarme?- .¿Que es lo que esperaba?

-Moko-san...Esa es una manera muy cómoda de amar a alguien- .¿Cómoda?

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno...¿No te preocupa que se enamore de alguien más? Al menos deberías intentar algo, tal vez no ahora pero en algún momento ¿O acaso no quedamos de acuerdo en arriesgarnos?- .Esa promesa que me torturaba constantemente,como olvidarla.

-Lo que pasa es que simplemente no lo entiendo, el amor es algo tan confuso, Ni siquiera sé porque siento lo que siento por él.

-Es normal

-¿Que?

-Cuando te enamoras es normal no saber el porque amas a esa persona, pero una vez que buscas en tu interior seras capas de encontrar la respuesta- .Kyoko me hablaba como una madre que estaba enseñándole a sus hijos sobre la vida.

-¿Que amas de Kuon?- .Era un hombre guapo, con dinero y eso, Pero a Kyoko no le interesaban ninguna de esas cosas precisamente.

-Todo- .¿Era eso posible?

-¿Todo?

-Amo el hombre que es, amo que sea imperfecto, amo todas sus sonrisas desde la falsa y brillante hasta el "emperador de la noche", amo que sea terrible en la cocina, amo que sea temperamental, amo sus celos, amo su forma de caminar, lo amo desde sus virtudes hasta sus defectos, amo absolutamente todo hasta lo que no me gusta de él.

-Amar a alguien así...¿Hasta lo que no soportas?

-Todo...Moko-san- Dijo divertida.

-¡Dios!, Cada vez me resulta más extraño...

-Busca en tu interior, ¿Que amas de Hyou-kun? ¿Porque lo amas?

-Amo que sea maduro para su edad, amo que sepa mantener la calma a pesar de todo, amo su forma de actuar, amo esa sonrisa que solo muestra de vez en cuando, amo que sea de las pocas personas que realmente pueden tolerarme, Lo amo porque simplemente me hace feliz- .Es como si las palabras hubieran salido de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Vez? Solo dile lo que sientes.

-Voy a enloquecer...Necesito comprender este sentimiento y dejarlo crecer...¿Aceptarías si me toma un tiempo hacerlo?

-En lo absoluto, solo no cometas mi error de terminar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Créeme, creó que nadie mas aparte de tú y Kuon son capaces de llegar a ese nivel de estupidez.

-¡Moko-san! ¡Que cruel!

En el momento en que me sienta lista se lo diré, antes de eso necesito descubrir mas sobre este valioso sentimiento, tal vez llegue a comprender las cosas de la misma manera en que Kyoko lo hace.

**Hoy no me dieron tarea así que decidí subir un extra, estoy muerta la verdad esto de adaptarse es un asco, estoy prácticamente desvelada, dormí media hora para ir a la escuela, eso me pasa por acostarme tarde siempre y no poder dormir XD**

**Sé que están siendo cansadores Kanae y Hyou pero créanme mas que Kyoko y Kuon no van a tardar XD**


	25. Extra 8

_"Los amigos están en las buenas, en las malas y en las estupideces."_

_Anónimo_

**POV KYOKO Tokyo, Japón**

Después de la larga discusión con Moko-san finalmente llegaría a casa y la verdad es que me preocupaba que es lo que me encontraría al llegar.

-Kyoko...- .Sou me miraba seriamente con intenciones de leerme.

-¡Kyoko! ¿¡Donde estabas!? ¿¡Como puedes dejarme así!?- En cambio Francis lloraba escandalosamente, sus reacciones eran completamente diferentes.

-Y-yo estaba con Kuon...

-Oh...Ya veo, Francis quiero mi dinero- .Sou maldito...

-Espera...¿Kyoko...Tú...? ¡Kuon, bastardo degenerado!- .Francis estaba perdiendo el control...Y repito, maldito Sou...

-Vamos, ya no soy una niña...

-¿Es en serio?

-Tú cállate Sou.

-P-pero Kyoko...¡Eres mi niñita! ¡Sou, nuestra niña fue corrompida por un extranjero desvergonzado!- Dijo Francis escandalizado.

-Tranquilo, Kuon tiene dinero, empleo y bueno genes, Es técnicamente aceptable, Y ademas...Tú también eres extranjero- .Le aseguro Sou, ¿Acaso eso era lo que a ellos les importaba?

-Si, pero no desvergonzado...

-Es cierto tú no eres desvergonzado, eres un psicótico.

-¡Sou eres mi novio, tienes que estar de mi lado!

-Bueno...No estoy de acuerdo, Kyoko tú Onii-san esta orgulloso.

-¡No le digas eso! ¡Deja de alentarla!

-¿¡Pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos!?- Grite exasperada, ¿Es que no tenían aunque sea un poco de decencia?

-Tú eres nuestro asunto...- .Contestaron al unisonido.

-¿Y ahora están de acuerdo?- Pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Así parece...- Respondió Sou.

-¿Porque siempre es así?- Pregunte cansada.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.

_Flashback_

_**14 de Febrero 14:54**_

_-¡Sou, feliz día de San Valentin!- .Decía un alegre Francis_

_-No celebraremos este maldito día comercial- .Le aviso un indiferente Sou._

_-¿¡Por que!?_

_-Es un día estúpido para aumentar el consumo, ni siquiera es japones.- .Sou iluso, ojala no te escuchara el presidente, antes de que te des cuenta podrías terminar con el uniforme de Love Me._

_-P-pero y ¿N-nuestro amor?- El pobre Francis estaba al borde del llanto._

_-Bueno...Para variar ya salgo contigo._

_-¡Que cruel!_

_-Oigan, dejen de discutir- Interrumpí._

_-¡No estamos discutiendo estamos dialogando!- Respondieron ambos al unisonido._

_**25 de Diciembre 12:00**_

_-¡Feliz 20° cumpleaños Kyoko pequeña!- Me dijo un sonriente Sou mientras me extendía un obsequio._

_-¡Gracias Sou!_

_-¿¡Que demonios pasa aquí!? - .Grito Francis alteradamente mientras ingresaba a la habitación._

_-Pues...Es el cumpleaños de Kyoko- Contesto Sou de forma obvia._

_-¡No trates de engañarme! ¿¡Que hacen aquí solos!? ¡Mi novio y mi mejor amiga! ¿¡Como pudieron!?- .No estaba segura si esos eran celos o idiotez, posiblemente ambas._

_-Cálmate..._

_-¿¡Como quieren que me calme!? ¿¡Es que ya no me quieres!? ¿¡Es porque tiene pechos, verdad!?_

_-Tienes razón, tengo necesidades y expectativas que tú no puedes cumplir.- ¡Que demonios!_

_-¡Lo sabia!_

_-Oigan...Francis, Sou..._

_-¡Cállate Kyoko!- .Gritaron_

_-P-pero es mi..._

_-¡Cállate!_

_Fin del Flashback_

-No sabemos de que estas hablando- .¿Es una broma?

-Olvidenlo- Dije resignada

-Oh, cierto...Kyoko...

-¿Si?

-Veras...

-Hoy voy a quedarme, ya sabes...- .Interrumpió Sou.

-Ya veo...- .Son realmente crueles, Sou tenia un apartamento propio y aún así venia aquí para 'Eso'.

-Exacto

-Pero...¿Donde voy a quedarme?

-Has estado tres días en lo de Kuon, estoy seguro que te dará una buena bienvenida.

**Tanto tiempo sin escribir ¡Bendito fin de semana! Bueno este es un extra dedicado a Hizuri Ken para mostrar un poco de este extraño trio (?**

**Pienso actualizar pronto!**


	26. Chapter 18

_"Hemos de estar siempre preparados para la sorpresas del tiempo."_

_Paulo Coelho_

**5 Meses ****Después**

**POV KYOKO Tokyo, Japón**

Un ángel, definitivamente era un ángel. Tan pequeño y lindo...

-Es precioso Sho...- .El pequeño Aoi había nacido hace solo un mes, tenia el cabello castaño de Shotaro y los ojos grises de Hikari-chan.

-Por supuesto que si, él es perfecto- .Dijo orgulloso y con una mirada llena de amor.

-Estoy de acuerdo- ¡No podía dejar de mirarlo!

-Kyoko...Gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera perdido de esto.

-No creó que fuera tan así, supongo que hubieras entrado en razón de todas formas.- .Él se veía sorprendido por mis palabras.

-Supongo, de todas formas te estoy agradecido.

-No hay de que

-Ahora que lo pienso...¿Donde esta ese sujeto?- .¿Ese sujeto...? ¡Kuon!

-Esta en América, después de todo ya terminamos la película y él tiene compromisos.

-Uhm, Ya veo...- .¿Nada de insultos?

-Sho, es hora de irnos- .Dijo Hikari-chan mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Francis.

-Esta bien

-Adiós pequeño Aoi.- Dije mientras le entregaba el bebé a Hikari-chan.

Después de despedirme de Sho y Hikari-chan, me quede hablando con Francis.

-Adorable ¿No crees?

-Es tan tierno, realmente nunca había cargado un bebé- Admití.

-¿Y que te pareció?

-Es tan cálido y suave, solo el sostenerlos te hace sentir feliz.

-¡Tienes razón, seguramente seras una gran madre!- .Y ante aquellas palabras me paralice instintivamente.

-...

-¿Kyoko? ¿Podría ser que tú...?

-...

-Kyoko...

-Yo...

-¿Estas embarazada?

-Yo...No lo sé, tengo un retraso.

-¡Oh Por Dios! ¿¡Acaso no se cuidaron!?

-No...- .Me sentía estúpida.

-Estúpidos...

-Francis, no es momento para esto...

-Bien, Tenemos que confirmarlo.

-S-si

-Vayamos al medico es la mejor forma de estar totalmente seguros de la situación.

-Estoy de acuerdo...

Llamamos a la clínica para conseguir una cita previa y tan pronto llego el momento nos dirigimos allí para el chequeo.

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Estas de 5 semanas!- .Estaba prácticamente en Shock y Tenia a Francis justo a mi lado a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Iba a tener un bebé...Se sentía tan irreal, Me resultaba imposible creerlo.

-Te haré el ultrasonido ¿Esta bien?- .Hice un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, todavía me sentía abrumada.

Pero fue en ese preciso instante, en que la imagen del ultrasonido apareció que sentí una sacudida por todo mi cuerpo.

-Es tan pequeño...-Dije casi en un susurro.

-Bueno, todavía no ha avanzado lo suficiente- .Comento la Medica mientras me sonreía.

Él miedo y la ansiedad habían desaparecido por completo, y una sensación de felicidad y temor al mismo tiempo, me embargo.

-Es tan extraño...¿Es posible amar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo?- .Parecía una locura.

-Es algo que solo una madre puede saber...

-Comprendo...

Después de el chequeo y haber regresado a casa, me sentía tan plena...tan distinta...

-Kyoko...

-¿Si?

-No has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de la clínica, ¿Que piensas al respecto?

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados- Me limite a decir.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Siempre tuve miedo de ser incapaz de amar a mis propios hijos pero...En el instante en que vi el ultrasonido yo...Lo quise.

-Eso es bueno...

-Si...

-¿Que hay de Kuon? ¿Se lo dirás?- .Yo no había pensado sobre el asunto para ser honesta.

-No tengo opción, tiene derecho a saber...

-¿Cuando volverá?

-En un mes

**Planeaba hacer lo del embarazo antes, pero no quería que estuviera embarazada al mismo tiempo que Hikari así que lo postergue y bueno aquí esta XD**

**¡Cada vez mas cambios!**


	27. Chapter 19

_"Es curioso como cada día a día, nada cambia, pero cuando miras atrás, todo es diferente."_

_Anónimo _

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Me encontraba bastante nerviosa, desde que me entere de la noticia había discutido de ello con Francis y ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que por el momento era necesario que pocas personas estuvieran al tanto de la situación y aquellas serian: Sou, Moko-san y Chiori, nadie mas por el momento porque seria injusto que Kuon fuera el ultimo en enterarse.

Tenia a Sou justo frente a mi, le había dicho que tenia que decirle algo importante y ahora que lo tenia cara a cara me resultaba difícil.

-Kyoko ¿Que pasa?- .Pregunto con curiosidad

-Y-yo...Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Que cosa?

-Pues...

-Kyoko, ve al punto cariño.

-Estoy embarazada- .Solté de golpe, Sou parecía petrificado hasta que vi su expresión relajarse por completo.

-Gracias a Dios...- .Susurro.

-¿Que?

-¡Esto es increíble!

-¿Que demonios?

-¡Grandioso! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Sou! ¿¡De que estas hablando!?- ¿Que clase de reacción era esa?

-Bueno, pensé que dirías algo como renunciar, me habías preocupado.

-¿Y esto no te preocupa?

-Para nada- .Estaba desconcertada ¿Acaso no me reprendería o algo?

-¿P-por que?

-Pues no le veo el problema, ademas si tenemos en cuenta quien es el padre pues esto sera bueno para la prensa y aunque no estén casados ustedes son una pareja popular en los medios no les importaría- Respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Piensas utilizar a mi bebé para acaparar a la prensa?- Pregunte horrorizada.

-No necesariamente, solo digo que no hay ningún problema respecto a tú embarazado, ademas...

-¿Ademas?

-¡Voy a ser tío! ¿Como no voy a estar feliz? De verdad piensas en mi como un ser despreciable- .Me dijo entre serio y divertido.

-Bueno...Te tomas tu trabajo en serio.

-Bueno aunque el embarazo manchara tu imagen, lo cierto es que no me importaría pero me encargaría de hacer pedazos a muchas personas del medio, tanto que no inventarían ninguna estupidez relacionada contigo jamas- .Sou tenia una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, me pregunto cuantas veces habrá hecho cosas así por mi.

-Ya veo...

-¿Ya tienes síntomas?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes...Los síntomas del embarazo.

-¡Oh si! Nauseas, mareos, cansancio,¿Sabes? Llevar un bebé es complicado.

-Parece serlo.

Después de haber hablado un largo rato con Sou, me reuní con Chiori y Moko-san para contarles la noticia.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles- .Dijo Chiori, ¿Ella también?

-Yo igual- Comente.

-Bueno me están intrigando suéltenlo- .Hablo Moko-san.

-Tú primero Kyoko- .Chiori parecía ansiosa pero aun así me había dicho que hablara primero.

-¡Espero un bebé!- .Tan pronto lo dije tanto Moko-san como Chiori quedaron en un profundo silencio hasta que reaccionaron y me felicitaron alegres y sorprendidas.

-¿Que hay de ti Chiori?- Pregunto Moko-san, en el instante en que ella oyó aquellas palabras en su rostro se dibujo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

-¡Voy a casarme!- .No podía creerlo Chiori iba a casarse.

-¡Felicitaciones!

-Dios me hacen sentir terrible...

-¿Porque Moko-san?

-Tú embarazada, Chiori va a casarse, Siento como si me estuviera quedando estancada.

-Te equivocas, tú estas enamorada- Interrumpió Chiori

-Ni me lo recuerden...

Las cosas cada vez van cambiando más y más, si volteo a ver al pasado hace cuatro años exactamente puedo darme cuenta que los cambios son cada vez más _abismales_: Un arrogante Fuwa Sho es ahora un padre cariñoso, Una chiori que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos ahora los expresa libremente ¡Incluso va casarse!, Una Moko-san que raramente soporta a las personas esta ahora enamorada, Yo que odiaba tanto al amor y tenia miedo de tener hijos me encontraba en estos momentos enamorada y embarazada ¿Irónico cierto?. Realmente no sé que fue lo que ocurrió pero desde que paso las cosas no volvieron a ser igual, y de alguna manera me gusta que sea así.

**Para hablar un poco sobre el asunto XD, para el próximo tendremos de regreso a Kuon. **


	28. Chapter 20

_"Lo que te hace un hombre no es la habilidad de concebir un hijo, si no tener el valor y los pantalones suficientes para criar uno."_

_Anónimo_

**1 Mes ****después**

**POV KYOKO **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

¡Es de lo peor! ¡En el momento menos indicado! Kuon había llegado hace unas horas y después de terminar con algunos asuntos nos dirigimos juntos a su apartamento para cenar, prepare la cena mientras pensaba en la manera indicada de anunciarle el embarazo pero 'Eso' ocurrió...

_Flashback_

_-Aquí tienes- Dije mientras le extendía un plato de arroz congee para cenar._

_-Gracias-. Se veía desanimado pero no lo dejaría sin comer._

_-Cometelo._

_-Esta bien...¿Tú no comerás?- Pregunto al notar que no me había servido para mi._

_-No tengo apetito- .Tenia unas nauseas terribles, no iba a comer así._

_-Yo no como si tú no comes- .Apenas oí aquello cometí el peor error de todos, me serví en un plato y antes de que siquiera pudiera comer un poco ya me encontraba corriendo en dirección al baño._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Kyoko...¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Kuon preocupado al otro lado de la puerta.

-Perfectamente- Respondí mientras las nauseas regresaban.

Creo que literalmente había estado una hora vomitando en el baño con un Kuon que parecía estar completamente angustiado tras la puerta, en el momento en que salí me miro con confusión.

-¿Estas enferma? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- ¡Estaba exagerando!

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Has estado vomitando durante una hora, Eso no es normal- .Bien, no lo era pero en mi situación si.

-No exageres

-No lo hago, realmente fue una hora, esta decidido iremos al hospital ¿Mira si tienes algo grave?

-Kuon, ¡Te he dicho que no!

-¡Es por tu bien!

-¡Que no!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Te estas confundiendo!

-¡No lo hago! ¿Mira si estas enferma?

-¡No estoy enferma! ¡Estoy embarazada!- .Lo había dicho, finalmente lo había hecho.

-...

-¿Kuon? ¿Estas bien?- .Ahora la situación parecía estar al revés, Kuon se veía obviamente desconcertado.

-Kyoko...¿Estas embarazada?- .Parecía no poder asimilar la noticia.

-Si...

-¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Hace un mes

-¿De cuanto estas?- .Parecía hacer las preguntas de forma rebotica.

-1 Mes y 5 semanas casi 2 meses.

-Ya veo...

-¿Quieres sentarte?- .Pareciera que iba a colapsar.

-Esto es tan...

-Extraño- .Esa era la palabra correcta para describir la situación, en parte me sentía de la misma manera.

-Si...Es difícil de creer, durante mucho tiempo eh pensado que no tenia derecho a ser feliz, algo como tener una familia...Eso jamas se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Te entiendo...Siempre pensé que seria terrible condenar a un niño para tenerme como madre- .Confesé.

-¿Quieres tenerlo?- Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero él parecía estar priorizando mis sentimientos al respecto.

-Al principio estaba asustada pero...Cuando fui a la clínica y lo vi en el ultrasonido, en cuestión de un instante lo ame, casi como amor a primera vista.- .Al oír mis palabras Kuon sonrió.

-Estamos juntos en esto después de todo sera un hijo de ambos- .Sus palabras me hacían sentir en calma.

-Si

-¿Que crees que sea?- La curiosidad bailaba en sus ojos.

-Un niño- Estaba segura de ello.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque soy su madre Kuon- .¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¿Pero y si llegara a ser una niña...?

-Sera niño te digo, es mi instinto maternal.

-¿Tú instinto maternal?

-Así es, no sera niña y no tendremos ninguna por el momento.

-¿Por el momento?

-Fui hija única, ¿No crees que el niño necesitara una hermanita?

-Espera...¿El primero sera un niño y después quieres una niña?

-No digo que quiero que mi segundo bebé sea una niña, va a ser una, tendremos uno de cada uno.

-Eres una persona intuitiva ¿Sabes?

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

-Entonces seremos cuatro

-Y un perro

-¿Un perro?

-¿Tú no quieres uno?

-Amo los animales, un perro es una buena idea.

-Excelente porque aunque no quisieras tendríamos que tener uno.

-Kyoko...

-¿Si?

-Mudate conmigo...

-¿Pero y Francis?

-Que se vaya con Sou ¿A quien le importa?- ¡Que cruel Kuon!

-No puedo solo dejarlo

-Seguro no le importara ademas tendremos un bebé.

-Esta bien, me mudare contigo- Dije finalmente resignada.

-Sabia que aceptarías- .Posiblemente si no aceptaba me hubiera manipulado.

-Hay algo que tenemos que resolver...

-¿Que cosa?

-Bueno, hable con Sou y me dijo que solo podre trabajar hasta los 5 meses de embarazo, después no sera posible disimularlo y que solo quedaba decir donde me quedaría o con quien estaría en el momento de dar a luz.

-Ya veo...Si no me equivoco estaré en América, así que te vendrás conmigo- .¿Ni siquiera me lo iba a preguntar?

-Oye...

-Soy el padre, ademas tengo que estar contigo si no seria imposible estar cuando sea el nacimiento.

-Tienes razón...

-Ahora otra cosa...

-¿Cual?

-Nombres, ¿Como lo llamaremos?

-Solo veremos nombres de niños

-¿Y si te equivocas?

-¡Sera niño Kuon!

-Bien, sera un niño

-El nombre tiene que ser japones.

-Estoy de acuerdo, bien ambos diremos nombres al azar.

-No

-¿No?

-Al azar no, tienen que tener algún significado.

-Esta bien, Teru: Brillante

-Seki: Maravilloso

-Yoichi: Primer hijo

-Akira: Inteligente

-Naoko: Honesto

-Kei: Alegre

-Me gusta

-¿Kei?

-Si, es un buen nombre

-A mi también, me gustaría que fuera un niño alegre.

-Entonces esta decidido, su nombre sera Kei

**Que padres más rápidos planeando casi todo en un día cuando faltan meses. XD**

**En cuanto al nombre pues...les soy honesta es mi nombre japones favorito jaja Investigue sobre el significado y varia mucho dependiendo del Kanji con el que se escriba y por eso algunos significados pueden ser alegre, respeto, etc.**


	29. Chapter 21

_"Cada embarazo es diferente. Son momentos y circunstanciasen tu vida diferentes. Pero bueno, siempre es un momento maravilloso."_

_Paz Vega _

**3 Meses ****después**

**POV KUON Tokyo, Japón**

Había lidiado con muchas cosas en mi vida pero nunca con algo tan difícil como una mujer embarazada, Kyoko era un caso...Normalmente según lo que leí (Si, me obligo a leer un libro) algunas mujeres en el embarazo pueden estar en el infierno o en la gloria bendita, en el caso de Kyoko era un intermedio, podía pasar de un ángel con aquel "Brillo de embarazada" a un demonio psicópata, según tenia entendido las mujeres en su 'Estado' tienen cambios emocionales bruscos y ella desde antes cambiaba drásticamente de humor y ahora en su situación resultaba diez veces peor.

_Flashback_

**_Ángel_**

_-Kuon...Tengo __frió_

_-Te presto mi sweater_

_-Pero...Yo quiero un abrazo_

_-Entonces mucho mejor-Dije mientras la cubría con mis brazos._

_**Demonio**_

_-Déjame cargar esas bolsas por ti- Dije mientras salíamos del supermercado._

_-¡Puedo yo sola!- Hablo molesta_

_-No deberías esforzarte en tu estado- Insistí._

_-¡NO ESTOY HECHA DE CRISTAL, DEJA DE TRATARME COMO A UNA PRINCESA!- Grito desquiciada._

**_Ángel_**

_-¿Te vas?_

_-Si, tengo que ir a ver a Yashiro._

_-Olvídate de él_

_-Pero es importante_

_-Quédate conmigo- Propuso ofreciéndome una dulce y compradora sonrisa._

_-Esta bien..._

_**Demonio**_

_-Kuon...-Oí mientras me despertaba_

_-¿Que ocurre?_

_-Quiero helado..._

_-Kyoko...¿Que hora es?_

_-Son las 3 AM.- Contesto con normalidad._

_-Las tiendas seguramente están cerradas..._

_-¡VE A COMPRAR EL MALDITO HELADO! ¡Y QUE SEA DE FRESA!_

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese tipo de situaciones consistían mis día a día, en parte me gustaba y por otra me sentía la persona más reprimida y patética del mundo ¡Me había convertido en un pobre hombre sumiso y maltratado! Debido al embarazo de Kyoko ella se había vuelto _floja _(Si, ella la persona mas activa, energética y servicial que había conocido en toda mi vida se había vuelto floja.), _egoísta_ (No le gustaba compartir absolutamente nada, ni el sillón,ni la televisión, ni la cama, ni nada.), _malcriada _(Asumo toda la responsabilidad de esta ultima, admito que la consiento demasiado pero es que no me resisto.), entre otras cosas, el punto esque debido a estas circunstancias me había convertido en _"El ama de casa Kuon" _, Yo hacia las compras, lavaba los platos, limpiaba la casa, trabajaba, etc. Excluyo cocinar porque no sé hacerlo pero si supiera posiblemente también lo haría.

Aún así no me molestaba (no del todo), ya que actualmente iba por su quinto mes de embarazo, así que tubo que dejar de trabajar (temporalmente) ,se iría conmigo a América y todo su tiempo libre me pertenecería (A menos que este durmiendo, se ha puesto floja, lo he dicho), Con su vientre ya algo crecido me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo (Lo era, literalmente) y no tenia que preocuparme por ningún sujeto ya que estaba bastante claro que estaba con alguien (Me estaba aprovechando en parte de su embarazo, si es cierto)

-¡KUON!- La oí gritar.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Tengo un antojo...

-¿Otro?- .Hace unas horas me había pedido sandia y estábamos en invierno, no pregunten como la conseguí.

-Si...

-¿Que es?

-Yo solo quiero golpearte en el rostro.- Por alguna razón no me sorprendía.

-Ya veo...¿Alguna razón en especifico?- .Al menos merecía saber porque.

-No lo sé, últimamente es lo único que he querido hacer.- ¡Que cruel! Lo peor es que lo decía de forma tan natural que parecía normal.

-...- No sabia que responderle, soy bastante consentidor pero no estaba seguro si dejar que me golpeara de verdad, ella parecía frágil pero no lo era, podía golpear bastante fuerte, lo había aprendido por las malas durante uno de sus arrebatos de embarazada.

-Aún así te amo- Me dijo sonriente.

-Yo también te amo- Parecía un idiota ¿Cuando me había hablandado tanto?

-¿Nos vamos mañana?

-Si. - Finalmente nos iríamos a América y permaneceríamos allí hasta un poco después del nacimiento de Kei para luego regresar.

-¿Estarán ellos no es así?- .Claramente se refería a mis padres (Bueno, nuestro padres) ya que desde que se enteraron de la noticia se habían puesto completamente emocionados tanto que llegaron a comprar una jugueteria entera (Y no, no estoy exagerando), el punto es que querían estar al tanto de Kyoko y aunque por un lado me aliviaba (No tendría que lidiar con todo solo, y cuidarían de Kyoko) por otra me preocupaba (Se pondrían asfixiantes), de todas formas estaba feliz ya que en parte los comprendía este niño seria su nieto después de todo.

-Así es...

-Eso es grandioso- .Kyoko no soportaba estar sola durante el embarazo por eso saber que estaría con alguien la hacia feliz.

-Tratare de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo contigo cuando lleguemos- Tenia mucho trabajo pero quería apoyarla en todo momento.

-Gracias- Se limito a responder mientras empezaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

**Bueno para ver un poco como atraviesa el embarazo Kuon XD**

**Pobre hombre se volvió mucama jajajaja**


	30. Extra 9

_"Momento perfectos con personas imperfectas pero especiales."_

_Anónimo_

**POV KANAE **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, No podía creer que Kyoko se fuera y no la vería en meses, aunque ambas siempre estábamos ocupadas debido a nuestros trabajos, normalmente lográbamos conseguir pasar tiempo juntas pero ahora no podría ser así.

-Mo...

-¡Ni se te ocurra correr y menos en tu estado! -. La interrumpí rápidamente, ¿Como podía ser tan descuidada?

-P-pero Moko-san...

-¡Que no! ¡Kuon, cuida a tu novia maldición!

-Kotonami-san tiene razón, no deberías correr embarazada- .Le advirtió tomando una postura seria, era un hombre sobreprotector.

-P-pero...- .Y repentinamente antes de terminar de hablar, Kyoko ya se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas.

-H-hey...No llores por favor- .Dijo Kuon poniéndose nervioso, incluso yo me encontraba así, ese no era su llanto histérico de niña, ella estaba llorando en serio.

-Kuon esta en lo cierto, no deberías llorar- .Hable tratando de mantener la calma pero no podía disimularlo.

-L-lo siento...Son las hormonas.

-Dejen de hacer llorar a mi pequeña- .Interrumpió Sou apareciendo de repente.

-¡Es verdad!- .Concordó Francis, él cual se encontraba a su lado.

Después de eso se inicio una larga discusión a la cual se unieron el presidente, Maria-chan,Sho, Hikari-chan, Chiori y Yashiro-san, sobre porque "hicimos llorar" a Kyoko y la cual duro hasta el momento en que todos nos despedimos.

-No puedo creer que se fuera- Admití.

-Volverá en unos meses... -Dijo Chiori

-Lo sé...

Salí del Aeropuerto para dirigirme al estudio donde me encontraba filmando un Drama junto a Hyou-kun.

-Hyou-kun- Lo salude

-Kanae ¿Como estas?- Me pregunto tranquilamente.

-Bien, supongo...

-¿Paso algo?- .Me avergonzaba decirle el porque.

-Kyoko se fue a América.

-Me lo contó hace poco cuando la vi- .¿Que demonios?

-¿Tú y Kyoko se vieron?

-Si, nos encontramos en TBM hace unos días, parece estar realmente feliz.

-Ya veo, y si el embarazo parece sentarle bien.

-Volviendo al asunto, ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-¿Que?

-Bueno, es tu mejor amiga y no la veras por un tiempo, ¿No es normal que la extrañes?

-Es cierto...,Supongo que últimamente me siento perdida- .Confesé.

-¿Que te angustia?

-Siento que todo el mundo esta avanzando menos yo...,Kyoko tendrá un bebé, Chiori va a casarse y la lista sigue, me siento estancada.

-No deberías sentirme así...Estas cosas pasan, y creo que te llegaran en el momento en que deban ser- .Dijo mientras me sonreía de esa forma tan escasa, esa sonrisa que siempre tenia guardada y pocas veces sacaba a la luz.

-Gracias Hyou-kun- Hable mientras correspondía su sonrisa.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto curioso, lo mire fijamente, ya no era ese pequeño de hace tres años, su rostro había madurado y tenia mi estatura, como Kyoko me había dicho una vez, él se había vuelto un chico guapo.

-Por hacerme sentir mejor...

-No hay de que...¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?, Después de todo la filmación se retraso.

-Me encantaría- Y en el momento en que acepte el sujeto fuertemente mi mano para dirigirnos a algún local de comida.

**Hyou-Kun y Kanae :3**


	31. Chapter 22

_"Nunca conocemos el amor de un padre hasta que nosotros mismo nos convertimos en padres."_

_Henry Ward Beecher_

**POV KUON **_**Los Ángeles, E.E.U.U**_

Acabábamos de aterrizar en Los Ángeles, tuvimos que escabullirnos por todo el aeropuerto hasta llegar a un auto en el que se encontraban nada más y nada menos que mis padres, apenas nos vieron se arrojaron literalmente sobre nosotros y comenzaron a tocar el vientre de Kyoko.

-¿Como lo llamaran?- .Pregunto mi padre emocionado.

-Kei, su nombre sera Kei- Le contesto Kyoko con una radiante sonrisa.

-Kei Hizuri, me gusta

-¡Es precioso!- Concordó mi madre.

Y durante el resto del viaje de camino a casa (Nos habían obligado a quedarnos con ellos, no tengo idea de como me convencieron) los tres iniciaron una larga conversación sobre el bebé, en mi caso prefería mantenerme al tanto.

-¡Kuon estas tal y como te recordaba!- Comento Kyoko mientras observaba unas fotografías.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- Pregunto mi madre sorprendida, Demonios...No iba a contarles lo de Corn.

-Es una larga historia...- Me limite a decir.

-Quisiéramos oírla- .Hablo mi padre apareciendo de repente con unas galletas, ¡Entrometidos!

-Es un secreto...- Les dijo Kyoko dulcemente, ¡Y por cosas así amaba a estar mujer, podía leerme fácilmente!

-Así es, no es necesario que sepan los detalles- Dije mientras les dirigía mi falsa y radiante sonrisa.

Al parecer comprendieron a la perfección que no quería hablar del tema ya que no volvieron a sacarlo a colación, después de eso nos la pasamos hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que mi madre se llevo a Kyoko a quien sabe donde...

-¿Estarán bien?- Me sentía preocupado de alguna forma, habían pasado dos horas, uno no puede dejar a su hermosa novia embarazada por ahí.

-No te preocupes esta con tu madre

-Papá, eso no me consuela en lo absoluto- No sé que era peor si que estuviera sola o con mi madre.

-Tal vez estén con Yashiro...- Imposible.

-Tiene el día libre...

-Si no llamo la policía o algo supongo que están bien...

-Gran consuelo, en serio- .Dije con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes, ¿Desde cuando eres tan paranoico?

-No tengo idea- .Era en serio, en más de una ocasión he llegado a cuestionarmelo.

-No puedo creerlo...-Dijo de repente

-¿De que hablas?

-Vas a ser padre...

-Y tu abuelo...

-Si...,Estoy orgulloso Kuon- . Lo mire sorprendido por un momento.

-¿Porque...?

-Te has convertido en un gran hombre, ¿Como no voy a estar orgulloso?- .Que bueno que era actor y podía disimular el asombro.

-Gracias papá

-Volviendo al tema ¿Que tipo de embarazada es Kyoko?- . Se refería a la dulce o a la psicópata.

-Un intermedio...

-Esas son las peores, nunca sabes si van a besarte o a golpearte...

-¿Como era mamá?

-Un Demonio, tal vez el diablo en persona, una vez llego a arrojarme cuchillos solo porque me comí sus brownies...- Al parecer estaba recordando lo sucedido porque estaba temblando.

-Vaya...-. Por alguna razón no me sorprendía, mamá tenia carácter.

-Lo positivo es que tenia buenos reflejos, lo negativo, tu madre tenia buena puntería.

-No creó que Kyoko hará algo así...- .Supongo

-Solo espera...

-¿Como se siente?- .Tenia curiosidad

-¿Que te golpeen?, Bueno...¿Acaso nunca te han...?

-No, eso no- .Lo interrumpí

-¿Entonces que?

-Ser padre...

-Es una de las mejores cosas del mundo...Sencillamente no sé puede describir aquella sensación es indescriptible, y en el momento en que tengas a tu pequeño en brazos simplemente te preguntaras porque nadie te dijo que era algo tan increíble...

-¿Indescriptible?

-Indescriptible, no lo entenderás hasta que llegue el momento.

**Kuu, en serio lo amo XD**


	32. Chapter 23

**"El amor de una madre por su hijo no se puede comparar con ninguna cosa en el mundo, no conoce ley ni piedad, se atreve a todo y aplaste cuando se le opone."**

**Agatha Christie **

**POV KYOKO Los Ángeles, E.E.U.U**

**4 meses ****después**

40 semanas, el ansiado momento estaba por llegar, me había podido percatar de ello ¡Cuando me levante a las 3 AM con un dolor que me lleva el diablo!

-Podrías haber esperado un poco más Kei- .Le susurre a mi vientre, ¡Es que vamos! ¡A las 3AM sumándole aquel dolor insoportable! ¡Ya te pareces a tu padre, siempre en el momento menos indicado!

-Kuon, despierta...- Quería que me llevara lo más rápido posible al hospital.

-¿Kyoko...?- Pregunto adormilado...

-Si, despierta ya es hora...

-¿Tengo que ir a trabajar?-

-¿Que? ¡No, que ya viene!- .En el momento en que comprendió a que me refería abrió los ojos de golpe y se volteo a verme.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

Nos apuramos lo más rápido posible debido a mis insistencias, para ser honesta en el momento en que llegamos al hospital me sentí aliviada por el hecho de que teníamos una reservación para el momento del parto, pero en cuanto al dolor, bueno...Eso iba en aumento.

-¡Kuon! ¿¡Cuando llegara del doctor!?- .Era insoportable tener que esperar teniendo aquellas contracciones.

-Solo espera, esto tarda un tiempo...- Era evidente que el trataba de mantener la calma e intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Entonces has algo!- .Bien, lo admito, estaba perdiendo la cordura...

-Kyoko, yo no puedo hacer nada aunque quisiera

-¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Es tú hijo! ¡Ahora hazte cargo!- .La cara anonada de Kuon casi logra compensar el dolor pero como he dicho solo casi lo logra.

En el momento en que llego el doctor, me dio la indicación de recostarme en una camilla para comenzar, Después de todo seria un parto natural y a estas alturas solo quería terminar con esto.

-¡Bendita Epidural!- .Dije aliviada mientras me colocaban la famosa anestesia.

5 Horas de parto y 3 horas de espera, un total de 8 horas al borde de la locura en un hospital, ver a Kuon en un estado de preocupación extremo, aquellas enfermeras acosa novios y un dolor indescriptible habían valido la pena en el instante en que me entregaron a ese pequeño que había estado llevando dentro de mi durante 9 largos meses.

-Es precioso...- Dije mientras la enfermera me lo entregaba en mis brazos, era _perfecto..._Lo amaba, no podría describir este tipo de amor.

-No puedo creerlo- Oí decir a Kuon, la expresión era la de una persona llena de asombro y a la vez de alegría.

-Es nuestro...- .Ese pequeño era un niño de ambos...

-Así es...

-¿Has llamado a Papá y mamá?- .Me resultaba extraño que no hayan llegado.

-Pues...Veras...

-No los llamaste ¿No es así?

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti como para hacerlo- Admitió.

-Sera mejor que lo hagas ahora, se pondrán histéricos- .Si algo sabíamos perfectamente es que ellos podían ser muy exagerados con algunas cosas.

-Esta bien- .Suspiró

-¿Acaso te molestan?- Me sorprendía el que no se viera muy emocionado con el hecho de llamarlos.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que es muy pronto para compartirlo- .Tenia razón nos lo habían entregado hace solo unos momentos.

-No te preocupes, ademas lo mejor sera que ellos pasen tiempo con Kei, después de todo en unos meses regresaremos a Japón.

**Tanto tiempo! En serio no escribo hace bastante para lo que estaba acostumbrada, la escuela me tiene loca ya saben, no logro dividir bien mi tiempo con esto de la familia, amigos y escuela UN ASCO XD **


	33. Chapter 24

_"Si algo merece la pena no necesitas más justificación."_

_Anónimo _

**POV KANAE **_**Tokyo, Japón**_

Decir que la extrañaba era poco, realmente la echaba de menos, la necesitaba, quería hablarle, había tantas cosas que quería contarle y por supuesto sé que hay muchas cosas cosas que ella quiere contarme a mi, después de todo no nos hemos visto en meses y hace unos poco días había dado a luz a su primer hijo, ¿Que clase de mujer no conoce a su propio "Sobrino", ni siquiera en fotografía? Exacto, yo.

Y mientras seguía absorta, el irritante tono de mi teléfono me devolvió a la realidad, en el momento en que fije mi vista en el identificador de llamadas pude notar que se trataba de la persona que hace solo unos instantes se encontraba en mis pensamientos.

-Kyoko- .Mentiría si dijera que no me encontraba feliz de hablar con ella.

-¡Moko-san!- .¿Hace cuanto tiempo no oía esa energética y alegre voz?

-¿Como estas?- Bueno...Era una pregunta estúpida.

-Mejor que nunca, esto de tener una familia propia realmente me hace feliz- .Si hay algo que sabia era lo mucho que Kyoko anhelaba haber tenido una familia y ahora la tenia aunque tal vez no de la forma en que lo imagino alguna vez, sino mejor.

-Eso es genial...Aunque tengo una duda-. Había estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-Hm...¿Que cosa?

-¿Planean casarse?- .Ya tenían un hijo así que ¿Porque no?

-...

-Ustedes...¿No lo han hablado?- .Me parecía extraño para ser honesta.

-Bueno...Con el embarazo y el nacimiento de Kei, pues...Para ser honesta no lo habíamos pensado- .¿Acaso eran idiotas?

-Ya veo...

-¿Que hay de ti Moko-san?- .Bien jugado, cambiar de tema, se perfectamente a donde quería dirigirse y para ser honesta quería hablar de aquello con ella.

-Hice algo estúpido...- .Muy estúpido.

-¿Que hiciste?

-Veras...

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba en el set de filmación junto con Hiou-kun cuando uno de los actores con el cual compartíamos créditos se acerco hacia nosotros._

_-Kanae-san, Uesugi-San_

_-Ritsu-san- Lo saludamos._

_-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles..._

_-¿De que se trata?- Pregunto Hiou-kun desconfiado._

_-Ustedes...¿Están saliendo?_

_-Para nada, Hiou-kun es como un hermano menor para mi, jamas pasaría nada entre nosotros- Me adelante a responder._

_-Kanae Oneesan, tiene razón jamas pasaría nada entre nosotros- Interrumpió Hiou-kun con frialdad antes de irse._

_Fin del Flashback_

-No puedo creerlo...¿Porque dijiste eso?

-No lo sé, entre en pánico- Admití.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No desde aquella vez...

-Deberías, creo que lo mejor seria que aclaren las cosas- .Kyoko tenia razón, no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Lo haré...

-Nos vemos, cuídate, volveré pronto- ¿Porque tienes que despedirte ahora?

-Si, lo haré, adiós.

Después de aquella conversación me limite a ir a la cafetería de LME para comer algo, no supe que hacer en el momento en que me tope con la persona que aunque menos quería ver era a la que más necesitaba hacerlo.

-Hiou-kun- Dije con sorpresa.

-Kanae Oneesan- ¿Era necesario saludarme de esa forma tan fría y utilizar esa maldita palabra en mi contra?

-Yo...Lo lamento- .Suspire.

-¿Que lamentas exactamente? ¿Haberle mentido a ese tipo? ¿Haberme mentido a mi? ¿O haberte mentido a ti misma?- .¿Que?

-¿De que hablas? Yo quería disculparme por...- .Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Solo quería disculparme por haber dicho que era como un hermano menor?

-Deberías aclarar las cosas y así no tener que pasar este tipo de situaciones...- ¿Que era exactamente lo que él sabia?

-Tú...

-Si no escondieras lo que sientes y hablaras las cosas apropiadamente seria mucho mejor ¿Sabes?

-Porque es que tú...

-Bueno...En el momento en que oíste aquella pregunta respondiste lo más rápido posible e incluso diste una explicación ¿No crees que no es muy propio de ti? Si fueras la tú de siempre solo te hubieras limitado a mirarlo con frialdad y responderías con algún monosílabo o tal vez menos que eso.

-Supongo...- Yo misma me había delatado...Eso quiere decir que Hiou-kun...

-Me amas

-¡P-por supuesto que no!

-Tartamudeaste

-¡Que no! ¿Por que piensas que estoy enamorada de ti?- .¿Porque estaba a la defensiva?

-No lo pienso, estoy seguro que estas enamorada de mi.

-Eres demasiado confiado...

-¿Realmente me equivoco? ¿Porque es un problema el que sepa que tú me amas?- .¿Porque me empeñaba en negarlo?

-Es verdad...- .Dije en un susurro.

-¿Hm?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Te amo!- Me sentía tan débil e indefensa de alguna manera.

-¿Ves? Lo mejor era que fueras honesta con tus sentimientos- .Me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Cállate- .Respondí mientras dejaba que me rodeara con sus brazos.

**Al fin Kanae y Hiou-kun aclararon las cosas XD**

**Les escribo de paso para decirles que pienso terminar el Fic pronto 2 capítulos o 3 cuando mucho incluyendo el epilogo aunque a elección de ustedes podría hacer extras sobre los niños Hizuri o para profundizar algunas situaciones que posiblemente se den en el epilogo.**


	34. Chapter 25 (Final)

_"Hay dos maneras de difundir la felicidad, ser la luz que brilla o el espejo que la refleja."_

_Edith Wharton _

**2 Meses ****después**

**POV KYOKO Tokyo, Japón**

Se dice que la _Felicidad _es un estado de ánimo de la persona que se siente plenamente satisfecha por gozar de lo que desea o por disfrutar de algo bueno, en mi caso podría describirla como una sensación efímera, algo que va y viene todo el tiempo de la misma forma que la tristeza, por esa razón nunca eh logrado comprender a las personas que dicen tener una vida feliz o triste porque desde mi punto de vista ese tipo de sensaciones son solo temporales, algo del instante pero si me preguntaran como me siento exactamente mi respuesta seria _"Me siento feliz", _y realmente me sentía así.

Hace unas horas había regresado a Tokyo, una ciudad que represento un inicio y un final, un todo y un nada, las experiencias que había vivido allí eran importantes para mi.

_"-Kyoko, ¿Podrías venir conmigo?"_

Esa simple pregunto me llevo hasta allí.

_"-Me vengare"_

Y aquella frase lo cambió todo_._

El haber convertido la venganza en mi objetivo desencadeno una serie de situaciones que me llevo a dar un giro de 360°, me llevo a experimentar, a cambiar,a descubrir y mucho más. Una de las cosas que más me hacen feliz, aunque no puedo decir que todos aquellos encuentros hayan sido buenos, fue el haber podido conocer personas increíbles a las cuales realmente aprecio, aquellas personas que ahora 5 años después me habían recibido con un desbordante afecto, en el pasado _jamas_ me hubiera imaginado que las cosas serian así, que tendría a quienes se preocuparan por mi de la forma en que ellos lo hacen.

Supongo que en el pasado me resultaba algo inimaginable el ser querida y apreciada por el hecho de que jamas había recibido _afecto_ por así decirlo, mi idea del amor era completamente errónea, siempre daba más de lo que recibía, mi necesidad de amor posiblemente se debía a que era carente de el, podría decirse que hasta era irónico el que fuera una persona la cual sabia lo que era amar pero no sabia lo que era ser amada. Ese sentimiento del que carecía en todos los aspectos y que tiempo atrás me resultaba una molestia, actualmente era algo sin lo cual no podía imaginarme, porque yo rebosaba amor, lo entregaba y lo recibía con todo el corazón.

Otra de las cosas que había podido comprender era la pasión, la actuación me hacia sentir viva, me había dado un nuevo motivo, me había ayudado a descubrir nuevas facetas de mi y se había vuelto la primera cosa que realmente quise hacer por mi misma, como actriz había podido crecer y aprender y una de aquellas cosas que descubrí fue que _"En el corto lapso de su vida, un actor debe aprender todo lo que hay que saber, experimentar todo. El actor debe hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para almacenar en su subconsciente todo lo que le sirva en la expresión de su arte." _Cada una de las experiencias que tuve que vivir me ayudaron en mi profesión, tal como alguna vez me lo dijo el presidente.

Por último, lo más reciente pero no menos importante era el _amor de una madre, _algo que simplemente nunca considere pero ahora lo conocía, ser amada por una madre, la cual aunque no era mi verdadera madre me amaba como una y podría decirse que yo a ella también, Julie era una mujer increíble, bella, sabia, segura, valiente, amiga, compañera, simplemente la adoraba. También había conocido lo que era amar como una madre, porque lo era, yo ahora era una, amaba a mi hijo más que a cualquier cosa, daría la vida por él, tenerlo era una de las cosas que más agradecía en el mundo.

-Kyoko, ¿Vienes?- .Me preguntó Moko-san, todos nos dirigíamos a la villa de presidente para una de sus famosas bienvenidas.

-Si- Respondí mientras salia de mi "trance"

-Supongo que es apresurada la idea de hacer una fiesta...¿No estas cansada por el viaje?- .Interrumpió Sou

-Para nada, estoy bien- Era cierto, no me encontraba muy cansada aunque no pensaba lo mismo de Kei y Kuon, Kei era un bebé y viajar en avión con él era complicado ademas de que el viaje modificaba sus horarios para dormir entre otras cosas, en cuanto a Kuon, él había estado muy ocupado estos últimos días, no seria extraño que estuviera agotado.

-Son esos dos...¿No es así?- .Dijo Sho mientras aparecía de repente cargando a Aoi, él cual ya tenia un año.

-¿Como lo...?

-Tengo mis giras, aún ahora me ocurren cosas similares- .Bueno, Sho era una figura del espectáculo, también era un padre joven y ocupado, por supuesto que comprendía.

-Ser padres tiene sus complicaciones, pero...Vale la pena

-Estoy de acuerdo- .Concordó él.

Llegamos todos a la villa del presidente sorpresivamente solo íbamos a ser nosotros y eso me alivió, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Kei y Kuon ya que ellos se habían ido con el presidente mientras yo me había quedado con Moko-san un rato para conversar juntas. Los ubique rápidamente, Kuon llevaba a un dormido Kei en brazos mientras me sonreía calidamente.

-Kuon- Dije cuando llegue finalmente a él

-Kyoko

-Se durmió...

-Si, Nuestro pequeño esta cansado...

Observe a Kuon fijamente, él definitivamente era una de las personas que contribuyo con los cambios de mi vida, tal vez fue el que más lo hizo. Él actualmente representaba varios papeles en mi vida, era un viejo amigo, mi sempai, mi guardaespaldas, mi compañero, mi novio, el padre de mi hijo, y la lista continuaba, pero el papel exacto que cumplía era ser el amor de mi vida.

Después de hablar un largo rato me dijo que fuéramos afuera así que dejo a Kei a cargo de Moko-san para dirigimos hacia al enorme jardín del presidente.

-Hay algo que a estado rondando en mi cabeza últimamente.

-¿A si?- .Normalmente él no es de estar pensándose las cosas demasiado.

-Bueno...pare ser exacto lo he estado pensando desde hace tiempo...

-¿De que se trata?- .Sentía curiosidad

-Pero antes...Hay algo que quiero que sepas aunque tal vez ya lo sabes...

-¿Que cosa?

-Para mi tú eres un ángel, eres todo, siempre sabes que decirme, siempre sabes como hacerme el día, sonreír es tú forma de decirme que todo estará bien, eres luz en la oscuridad, me haces vulnerable, eres la madre de mi hijo, has cambiado mi vida por completo, te amo, Yo...Quiero permanecer siempre a tú lado para siempre...

-...- .Se acerco a mi hasta chocar nuestras frentes.

-Kyoko, Cásate conmigo...- .Susurro contra mis labios, no fue una pregunta pero tampoco una orden, fue un ruego, no tuve que pensarme la respuesta yo la sabia mucho antes de que tuviera que preguntar.

-Si...

**Fin**

**Técnicamente es el capitulo final, aunque pronto subiré el epilogo y algunos extras, pensé que lo mejor seria que Kyoko reflexionara un poco sobre su vida y bueno al final una hermosa propuesta matrimonial XD**

**¿Vieron el raw 222? Mierda! casi entro en crisis! Me mato ver a Kyoko así, no estoy acostumbrada a verla mal, Shotaro fue a verla y Ren...Ren mas vale que para el 223 hagas algo**


	35. Datos del epilogo

**Explicaciones para comprender el epilogo:**

_Decidí__ hacer esto para no tener que hacer las cosas más complicadas así que aquí verán algunas cosas que sucedieron o sabrán cosas de nuevos personajes es para evitar la omisión de diálogos en el epilogo._

**El epilogo transcurre 6 años despues**

**FAMILIA HIZURI**

**Kei:**

*podría decirse que es la viva imagen de su padre, como un Corn aunque unos años más joven y con una personalidad algo distinta

* Kei es maduro, inteligente, independiente, directo ,confiado,atlético, divertido, temerario, travieso, aventurero,intuitivo, sociable y bastante rebelde.

* Tiene 6 años

*Es actor, debuto a los 4 años, también tiene interés en la música posiblemente también se dedique a ello en el futuro.

*Su padrino es Shotaro y Su madrina Kanae (¿Existen los padrinos en Japón?)

*Habla ingles y Japones

*Ama lo dulce

*Nació en América (Esa ya lo saben pero bueno)

**Mina**

*****Hermana menor de Kei, Tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos ámbar (Al principio iba a ser de cabello negro y ojos verdes pero quería que alguno de los hijos tuviera los ojos de Kyoko y compartieran algún parecido entre hermanos por eso ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello.)

*Mina es alegre, curiosa, habladora, amable, optimista, impulsiva, energética, dulce, soñadora, tierna, generosa, creativa, positiva, amigable, competitiva, inocente, simpática y romántica.

*Su nombre completo es Minako, pero le dicen Mina o Mina-chan y significa Niña hermosa (Me encanto el significado y el apodo XD)

*Tiene 4 años

*Le gusta la actuación y el baile (Aunque todavía no se ha dedicado a nada)

*Su padrino es Yashiro y su madrina Chiori

*Habla ingles y japones

*Heredo de Kuon el querer estar en contacto con todo lo que tenga que ver con la naturaleza y el amor por los animales.

*Nació en Japón

**Otros datos:**

*Viven tanto en América como en Japón, normalmente dividen su tiempo entre ambos países por sus carreras y por la familia (Kuu y Julie), por eso sus hijos son bilingües

*Tienen un perro, Haruhi.

**FAMILIA UESUGI **

*****Kanae y Hiou se casaron (Obvio)

*Hace poco tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Riku

*Kanae tiene actualmente 27 y Hiou 22

**FAMILIA DE AMAMIYA**

*****Chiori y su novio se casaron en algún periodo de tiempo durante el embarazo de Kyoko (Lamentablemente lo omití)

**Yui:**

*Hija de Chiori y el comediante (No me sé el nombre ya que no lo mostraron en el manga XD)

*Es como una mini Chiori

*Tiene 4 años

*Es la mejor amiga de Mina

*Es amable, lista, segura, seria y algo tímida.

**SOU Y FRANCIS**

*****Esos dos siguen como siempre.

*Actualmente su relación es a larga distancia ya que Sou viaja mucho con Kyoko y Francis regreso temporalmente a Francia.

*Francis se volvió un estilista y diseñador de renombre.

*Francis le pidió matrimonio a Sou y después de rogarle durante semanas acepto.

**FAMILIA FUWA**

*Shotaro esta ingresando a la industria internacional ya que ha estado cantando en ingles.

*Hikari abrió una florería (Ella ama las flores y es independiente así que no le interesa si Sho tiene dinero)

**Aoi:**

*Tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos grises de su madre.

*Tiene 7 años

*Es el mejor amigo de Kei

*Adora la música, suele tocar con Kei y su padre.

*Su madrina es Kyoko y su padrino Francis

*Es un chico alegre, amable y amigable (Heredo la personalidad de Hikari, digamos que en la amistad Kei es el mal ejemplo XD)

**Hana:**

*Hermana menor de Aoi

*Tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules de Shotaro

*Tiene 5 años

*Al igual que su padre y su hermano tiene un gusto por la música.

*Es una chica alegre, vivaz, graciosa, con carácter y dulce.

*Su madrina es Shoko y su padrino Sou

*Es amiga de Kei

**REINO Y MARIA (Ya les he avisado de esta pareja XD)**

*****Están iniciando una relación

*Maria tiene 17 y Reino 30 (Debe tener un poco menos que Kuon Tal vez la misma edad) (Maria tendrá pronto 18, va a ser legal XD)

*El presidente aprueba su relación ya que iría contra su política no apoyarlos pero tanto el como Kyoko no quieren que la toque hasta que sea mayor de edad de preferencia hasta que este casada.

Me justifico de esta pareja porque pienso que se verían bien juntos más allá de la diferencia de edad y pienso que se complementarían bien.


	36. Epilogo

_"El futuro no es un regalo, es una conquista."_

_Robert Kennedy_

**Epilogo**

**Familia Hizuri**

**POV KYOKO Tokyo, Japón**

Ser padres era una tarea bastante complicada sobre todo cuando se tiene hijos curiosos, en el caso de Mina se encontraba en su etapa de preguntas, todo el tiempo había un _por que _para todo y Kei...Bueno,Kei se las arreglaba para averiguar las cosas por su cuenta y eso era preocupante.

_Flashback_

_-Mamá..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Tú y papá han intentado engañarme- .Me recrimino._

_-¿De que hablas?- .Podían ser muchas cosas..._

_-Primero me contaron de la cigüeña, lo de las abejas y el polen, lo de los repollos y todo fue una gran mentira- . Oh, el asunto de los bebés_

_-...- .Bien mi propio hijo me había dejado sin palabras, mala señal._

_-Anoche vi la televisión...¡Realmente me mintieron convincentemente!- ¿Que demonios había visto en la televisión?_

_Fin del flashback_

De veras era preocupante, ¡Solo tenia 6 años! No era bueno que supiera de 'Eso' a tan temprana edad, ademas...¿Hasta que punto sabia? ¿Que pasa si había visto una película de esas donde varias personas hacen 'Eso'? ¡El tendría una idea completamente equivocada sobre aquello!, lo peor es que Kei no era el único con problemas sobre el asunto Mina también era un caso al respecto sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido la vez pasada...

_Flashback_

_-Mami...¿De donde vienen los bebés?_

_-De los repollos cariño...De los repollos...- .Dije mientras palpaba su cabeza_

_Fin del flashback_

Fue la repuesta más rápida que se me ocurrió sobre todo por el hecho de que era la excusa que estábamos utilizando con Kei en ese momento y porque Mina era mucho más ingenua (Adivinen a quien salio así...) por lo cual no lo considere un problema hasta que fuimos juntas de compras...

_Flashback_

_Junto con Mina fuimos al mercado para hacer algunas compras, y en una de esas nos detuvimos en una verduleria, en ese momento se encontraba una mujer comprando repollos...¡De todas las verduras que existen tenia que estar comprando repollos! En ese momento pude sentir como tiraban de mi falda._

_-Mami, ¿Esa señora quiere comprar un repollo para tener bebés?_

_-Tal vez...- .La verdad no sabia que decirle._

_En el instante en que la mujer le entrego el repollo al vendedor y él lo partió en dos me di cuenta que ¡Debí haberlo negado! ¡Debí haberle dicho que no!_

_Fin del flashback_

Jamas olvidare la expresión de horror de mi pequeña en ese instante y mucho menos el escándalo que monto segundos después, empezó a llorar mientras le gritaba cosas al vendedor como _"Asesino de bebés" _, _"Mata niños" _, entre otras cosas.

Fue muy difícil para Kuon lograr convencerla de que los bebés solo venían de repollos especiales que no se conseguían en cualquier lugar (Si, le seguíamos mintiendo) y que aquel vendedor no era realmente un asesino, y como Kuon es buen mentiroso lo logro aunque sus métodos no me convencieron...

-Kyoko, los niños ya están dormidos- Oí a Kuon detrás de mi.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunte mientras me volteaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Completamente seguro, lo verifique como tres veces.

-¿Has hablado con Kei?- Interrumpí, Kei y Kuon tenían una estrecha relación de padre e hijo, ambos eran muy parecidos aunque Kei no sé parecía al niño, ni al adolescente o al adulto Kuon, de hecho podría decirse que era una extraña mezcla de los tres...

-Si...

-¿Que clase de cosa vio?- .Me sentía muy preocupada al respecto

-Créeme, no querrías saberlo pero...Hay un lado bueno de esto.

-¿Lo hay?- .Yo no le veía nada bueno a aquello.

-Nos ahorramos las explicaciones y aunque lo que vio no era lo "Exacto" él no saco conclusiones herradas- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Mi niño había visto algo raro!

-¿Y como es que no las saco herradas?

-Me dijo que si fuera igual a la televisión tal vez seríamos dos papás y una mamá o dos mamás y un papá- ¿Como Kuon podía decirlo con tanta naturalidad? ¿Acaso sabia a lo que habíamos expuesto a nuestro hijo?

-M-mi niño...Él...- .Bien, me estaba comportando como esas madres lloronas que acaban de comprender que su hijo es un adulto pero...¡El mio tenia 6 años!

-Esta bien..., Kei lo sabría tarde o temprano...- Dijo Kuon mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Si...-Dije dándome por vencida, aunque aun así no lo aceptaba del todo.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- .Oímos gritar a nuestros hijos desde las escaleras.

-Sabia que no estarían dormidos...- .Comente divertida

-¿Juegos, cuentos, películas y preguntas difíciles de responder?- Siempre eran así los fines de semana por la noche en familia.

-Así parece...- Respondí mientras sujetaba su mano y nos dirigíamos a ver a nuestros pequeños.

**Familia Uesugi **

**POV KANAE**

¿Mataría a alguien? Si, posiblemente...Hace solo una semana había dado a luz a Riku, mi hijo y de Hiou pero había un problema...Realmente me encontraba extresada de hecho pienso que en algún momento cometeré alguna locura, el medico me catalogo una depresión post-parto debido al estrés de cuidar a un niño pero en mi caso no diría que se debía exactamente a mi hijo sino más bien a las _constantes_ visitas tanto de mi familia como de mis amigos ¿¡Porque demonios no podían dejarme en paz!?

-Kanae, estas haciendo caras raras otra vez...- Dijo Hiou somnoliento debido a las recientes visitas a altas horas de la noche ¿¡Es que mi hermana no tiene sentido común!?

-Bueno, ¡Si no hubiera tenido que levantarme a ver a esa idiota no las haría!

-Touche, tu familia no es normal...

-¿Apenas lo notas?

-Deja de ser sarcástica, ¿Que tal si te tomas un día libre mañana?

-P-pero...

-Nada de peros, necesitas relajarte...

-Tal vez tienes razón...

-¿Tal vez?, La tengo

-Si, la tienes- Suspire

-Bien, vamos a descansar- Dijo Hiou mientras me rodeaba con su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Si- Dije bostezando.

**Familia de Amamiya**

**POV CHIORI**

-Mamí, mamí...- .Lentamente abrí los ojos.

-¿Que sucede Yui?- .Pregunte mientras observaba la hora, ¡Eran casi las 2 AM!

-Tuve una pesadilla...- .Pesadillas...No eran comunes en ella...

-¿Que soñaste?

-Con Francis-san- ¿¡Con Francis!?

-¿Y que ocurrió con él?- Sentía curiosidad.

-En mi sueño F-francis-san usaba un vestido de cóctel rosa y llevaba maquillaje mientras bailaba extraño ¡Fue aterrador! - .¿Que clase de sueño es ese?

-¿Y porque soñaste algo así?

-El otro día en casa de tía Kyoko, Kei dijo que vio la cosa más repugnante del mundo...Y cuando le preguntamos que fue él respondió que había visto a Francis-san vestido de mujer mientras cantaba y bailaba.

-Ya veo...Mejor quédate aquí Yui...- Le diría que es alguna clase de mentira, pero Kei no es un niño mentiroso y conociendo a Francis pues...Las probabilidades de que sea cierto son de un 99,9%

**Sou y Francis**

**POV SOU**

-¿Como pudiste hacer algo así?- Pregunte serio mientras revisaba algunos proyectos para Kyoko.

-¡En mi defensa estaba jugando!- .Contesto gritando.

-Sabes...El travestirse no es un juego...

Kyoko me había dejado a cargo de Kei así que decidí traerlo a mi apartamento para que se distrajera un poco el problema fue cuando entramos y encontramos a Francis vestido de mujer, maquillado y como bonus cantando y bailando.

-¡No estaba travestido!

-¿Como se llama cuando un hombre se viste de mujer?

-Travestirse...-Dijo rendido

-Exacto, buen chico- Dije palpando su cabeza.

-¡No me trates como a un perro!

-No te molestes, lo que hiciste no fue adecuado

-Me gustan las cosas de mujeres, soy gay, no le veo el problema...

-Bueno, primero me dejaras ciego, segundo no tienes buenas piernas para usar vestido, tercero tuve que explicarle a Kei lo que era el travestismo y cuarto posiblemente le dejaste un trauma incorregible ¿Como le explicaremos a Kuon y a Kyoko que su niño necesita un psicólogo?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo tengo unas piernas fantásticas! Y si...Tienes razón...

-Es bueno que lo entiendas, solo no lo repitas aunque...No me molesta que bailes como lo hacías...

**Familia Fuwa**

**POV SHO**

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¿Que ocurre Aoi?- Pregunte mientras lo arropaba para dormir

-Tengo sed...

-Ya veo...

Me dirigí a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y volver de nuevo a su habitación.

-Aquí tienes

-Gracias, papá

-De nada

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- .¿Que clase de favor puede pedirte un niño?

-Por supuesto ¿Que necesitas?

-Mamá dijo que levantara mis juguetes pero me olvide de hacerlo...¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?

-Si...

Levante los juguetes y ordene algunas cosas, Hikari era una mujer dulce pero tenia carácter, sabia perfectamente que se molestaría con Aoi por no hacer lo que se le pidió. En el momento en que termine fui a la habitación de mi pequeña para arroparla.

-Hana, Buenas noches

-Buenas noches papá- .Le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a la puerta...

-Papi, ¡Espera!

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Puedes leerme un cuento?

-Esta bien, pero solo uno...

El cuento se convirtió, en dos, el dos en tres y así, para ser honesto me sentía agotado había estado trabajando en día de hoy y en el momento en que llegue a casa no recuerdo ni un solo momento en que haya descansado aunque fuese solo un poco.

-Sho, te ves terrible- Comentó Hikari angustiada.

-Solo necesito descansar- Confesé.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto...

-Aunque me canso bastante, me hace feliz hacer cosas por ustedes.

Supongo que de alguna manera también me lo merecía, había usado a mi amiga como una sirvienta y de alguna forma ahora era el sirviente de mi propia familia pero eso me hacia feliz supongo que por eso Kyoko me había tolerado tanto tiempo...

**Esta bien tarde mucho, demasiado, merezco insultos, golpes,etc Lo que pasa esque no me da el tiempo, la escuela me quita tiempo todo me quita tiempo XD**

**Bien volviendo al fic realmente nose si a esto se lo pueda catalogar de epilogo pero concentrémonos en cada situación**

**Kuon y Kyoko: Creo que es obvio que ambos tienen sus dificultades en la crianza de sus hijos pero aun asi son buenos padres**

**Kanae y Hiou: No tendo duda de que tener hijos de alguna forma le provocaría una depresión post-parto XD**

**Chiori: Les dije que Kei no seria un buen ejemplo y mucho menos Francis jaja**

**Francis y Sou: Esa pareja tal como les dije sigue igual que siempre tan rara y particular pero por eso la amo tanto**

**Fuwa: Creo en el Karma, y aunque adoro a Sho no podia dejarlo asi sin mas XD pero el tiene la madurez para comprender y aceptar las cosas**


End file.
